What Dreamers May Dream
by LaBelle.et.LaBete
Summary: This branches off of the episode A Happy Life. R&R..... :D Thanks to all the readers for their wonderful reviews. It's definately given me what I need to write more. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Could dreams come true?

-1Catherine stood on the balcony and gazed out into the night. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The air smelled so sweet. The moon was bright and intoxicating. Not a cloud was in the sky. As she looked up at the stars she thought, "This is the most beautiful night I've ever seen. It's so peaceful. There's one thing missing that could make this moment perfect." All of a sudden, a beautiful sensation came over her. She turned around and smiled. "I was thinking of you." she said to him. "I was thinking of you." he replied. You don't have to be told it was as if they were one. Any one who knows their story is well aware of their bond.

"It's so peaceful tonight. These are rare moments. In my world, there's always some sort of evil or destruction lurking about, but tonight it's different. It's like the air has hushed all cries of desperation and pain, the moon has provided light for all darkness, and the stars are granting hopes and wishes."

"It's makes you stop and wonder doesn't it?"

"Of possibilities. You feel it too?"

"Yes."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. They stood in silence taking in everything. The night wore on, and Vincent woke up realizing they had both fallen asleep. He looked down at Catherine's head resting against his chest. She looked like an angel. Never before had he felt in her such peace. There was still a few hours of darkness left, so he decided to let her sleep a while longer.

Not long before the sun was to rise, he brushed her hair behind her ear and softly whispered her name. She stirred a bit, and then slowly opened her eyes. Immediately, she felt her heart skip a beat. Not only was it wonderful to have rested so peacefully, but to wake up only for her eyes to meet his was heaven. In her heart, she knew this was a miracle sent from God. She wanted to begin and end each day just like this; in his arms.

"Were you dreaming?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes. I was at the office about to lose my mind in all the stress of handling some case. Then, Carey came up to me and said I had a visitor. It was you. You came over to me and said I needed to eat. Before I could say anything, you took my hand and led me to the park. We sat in the sunshine and had lunch. The sun was so warm. We watched the people all around us and talked about everything. You were able to lift the stress and worry. I felt in the dream just like I did when we were looking out at the stars."

"You were at such peace."

"You took me away from worry and I was content just to be with you, just as I am now."

"Catherine-" he started, then paused.

"Vincent, I know that part of my dream my not come true. But another part of it can. We may not be able to sit among the people above and be together, but we can be together in your world."

"Catherine, I can't ask you to give up everything you've worked so hard for."

"For what? Sure I have a good job, but that's all."

"You're happy with your job. You help people. You have friends and family here."

"I know that. But I'm also alone up here. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today. My life took such a beautiful turn when I met you. I had the courage to stand on my own two feet. I moved out from under my father's shadow and did something for myself for once. You gave me that strength. I also found the greatest love I've ever known."

"The night I found you, you captured my heart and lifted me higher than any dream could've taken me."

"When I said what we had was worth everything, I meant it.. My love has grown so much stronger."

"I know. I can feel it."

"I feel it in you too Vincent. We can't keep denying our dreams. We deserve some sort of happiness."

"You'd give up everything? Catherine the sacrifices you've already made-"

"Vincent, I don't have anything to lose but you. You are my life. You're not the one that doesn't belong here, it's me. Our paths crossed for a reason. My life is with you. I've been so blind in trying to find happiness here when everything I've ever wanted is with you."

"What about your family and friends?"

"I can still visit them. Yes, I love being able to help people with my job, but I could help the people in your world through my connection with this world and the people in it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've never wanted anything more in my life."

"Neither have I."

She smiled and fell into his embrace. They had realized their wonderful chance at happiness. Finally their dreams could come true.

"What about Father? Do you think we would have his blessing?"

"I wouldn't even have to ask. What about your father?"

"I'll call my dad first thing in the morning. I'll talk to him and explain everything. I know he'll understand. We can trust him. I want you to meet him."

"Of course. We'll take him below so he'll be able to see and trust us."

"He'll love your world."

"Our world."


	2. Telling Dad

-1Sipping her tea in the morning sunshine, Catherine was lost in thoughts and day dreams of the new life she was about to begin. A knock at the door quickly brought her back.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hello sweetheart! How are you?"

"I'm great! How about you?"

"I'm fine. I've been dying to hear this wonderful news you have to tell me."

"Well, come in and sit down. There's a lot to tell."

"I'm all ears."

"well, I've met some one."

"You have? That's wonderful! Is it serious."

"Yes it is."

'When did you meet this person? Who is he?"

"It's been a year now."

"A year!? Why haven't you said anything?"

'It's complicated. Well, it _was_ complicated. Now it's like everything makes sense."

"You sure have taken a turn from when we last talked."

"I know. I guess I just realized that I was looking for happiness in all the wrong places. I had it right there in front of me the whole time."

"Well, do I know him?"

"No. He lives in another world."

"Another world? What does that mean."

"It's a wonderful place that you would never dream could really exist. I never thought someone like him existed. He's amazing."

"I've never seen that look before. You're in love aren't you?"

"Yes. He is everything. He's saved my life more than once. He found me that night in the park. If it hadn't been for him I would have died. All that time you were looking for me, he was taking care of me until I was well enough to come back."

"Come back from where."

"From his world, below the city."

"Below the city? Cathy what are you talking about?"

"There is a place very few people know about. There are people who live underneath the city, good people. That's where he lives."

"I don't know if I like the sound of this."

"I knew it would be hard to explain. There are no words to describe it. Vincent, his world, has been like a miracle for me. He watches over me. Ever since the night he found me, we've been connected."

"Connected?"

"We feel what the other feels. That's how he's been able to save me from danger so many times. When I'm frightened or sad he feels it and rushes after me. When I go to see him, he is waiting for me. When he's in trouble I feel it too. I've never felt anything like this before. I never dreamed it could be like this. He's part of me, a part I'll never be able to let go of."

"I'm a bit overwhelmed. I don't know what to say. You're obviously in love. What you've just described, the happiness he brings you, is all I've ever wanted you to find. Why does he live below the city? Why haven't you spoken of him before? I would like to meet the man who has saved my little girl and stolen her heart."

"You will. The reason you haven't met him is because, until now, I've had to keep it a secret. You have to promise to do the same. No one can know about him or his- our world."

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"Vincent is different. He can't be seen up here. People would treat him differently and he could possibly be killed because he is different."

"Catherine you're scaring me. He sounds dangerous. This relationship sounds too risky."

"He's not dangerous. He's gentle and loving. Perhaps the most loving man I've ever met. He helps people."

"I don't know what to think."

"I know this is a lot, but once you meet him you'll understand."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Well, I was thinking about going now."

"Now? That's awful short notice."

"I know. For me? Please. I've made a big decision and I need to know I have your blessing."

"Wait, what decision.?"

"I'm going to live down there with him." 

"What?"

"Dad, listen to me. I know this is hard to swallow, but you have to know that this is my one chance at happiness. You'll be able to see me as often as you like. I won't be as far away as it seems. I'll show you. Trust me. That's all I ask. Wait and see."

"All right sweetheart. I trust you. Let's go."


	3. This is our world

-1Catherine and her Father made the trip down to the basement below her apartment building. The look on her father's face was almost comical to her. She knew that he would fall in love with their world and with Vincent once he'd been there.

"Now, where do we go? We're in the basement."

Catherine laughed. "We go down." she said, pointing to the ladder.

"Down there?"

"Yea."

She looked at his face and couldn't help but feel sort of guilty for all his confusion. He looked like a lost puppy.

"I'll go first." she said reassuringly.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea."

When she reached the bottom, she turned around and there he was. They shared a mischievous grin for the secret they had. Vincent turned around and stepped to the side so he wouldn't be noticed immediately by her father. Catherine could feel a sense of nervousness in him. Suddenly, he felt her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find her smiling at him.

"It'll be ok. I promise." she assured him.

As he held her tightly his worry seemed to fade, and all that was left was love.

"Catherine? Are you down there?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes. It's ok, you can come down now."

Catherine walked into the light and watched him look around. She could see that he was a bit uncomfortable so she took his hand and smiled.

"Dad, there's some one very special I'd like you to meet."

As she pulled him into this strange new world, his eyes began to adjust to the dimly lit surroundings. Then he saw a being unlike any he had seen before. His presence was powerful, but his eyes were soft and gentle just as Catherine had said. This was the man her daughter had fallen in love with. He watched as she grasped his hand. There was a glow about her he had never seen.

"This is Vincent. Vincent, this is my father."

Vincent looked down at Catherine and thought it would be best if he made the first gesture.

"Hello." he offered.

"H-Hello. I'm Cathy's father." he stammered, astonished.

She giggled and the fumbling of his words.

"I'm sorry it's just that- I mean-"

"I'm glad to meet you. Would you like to see the rest of our world down here? It's very different from your world, but I think you'll find it a refreshing change."

"Yes, of course."

As they made their way through the tunnels, Catherine watched a bond begin to form between her father and Vincent. She could see him begin to appreciate and accept their world and all it's beauty. It had never occurred to her how much of an impact it would be to finally be able to share their world with him. Vincent could sense the whirl of emotions in her. He gently squeezed her hand, letting her know all was well. Everything was beautiful. Soon they arrived to the chamber where Father was. Catherine and her dad followed Vincent.

"Catherine! How good to see you. Vincent said you'd be coming today."

"Hello!" She said, welcomed by his embrace.

"There's someone I'd like to introduce you to." She turned to guide her father inside.

"This is my Dad. Dad this is Vincent's father, Jacob Wells."

The two men shook hands. Father could sense he was still a little unsure of things.

"I'm pleased to meet you. It's very different from your world isn't it?"

"Ha ha. Yes, it's something. I like it though. It's truly amazing."

"We've worked hard over the years for this place. It's our home."

"It's wonderful. I'd like to hear your story someday."

"I'd be glad to share it with you."

"Be careful what you wish for, he can talk for ages." Vincent joked.

They all laughed. Catherine looked over at him and he met her gaze. Everything felt so right. The evening went on, and they talked endlessly about the two worlds. When it was time for them to return, Vincent walked them back to the basement entrance.

"I'll leave you two to say good night. Vincent, it was wonderful to meet you. I know you'll take good care of my daughter."

"Thank you."

"I'll be up in a minute." she said.

Catherine turned back to Vincent placing her hands in his. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"This has been one of the happiest days of my life." she told him.

"It went well. Your father is a good man. I'm glad he understands."

"Thank you for being so patient and helpful."

"I'd do anything for you."

"I'm putting in my two weeks notice at work tomorrow."

"I hope that goes well."

"It will be tough, but Joe is a good friend. He'll understand."

"If you need anything-"

"I know. I can't believe it's finally happening."

"It's better than a dream. It's real now."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pressed the side of her face to his. He took deep breath and sighed. He loved Catherine with all of his heart. Each time he held her in his arms he felt so complete. It wouldn't be long before they could stay this way forever.


	4. Two Weeks Notice

-1Catherine was sitting at her desk waiting for the explosion that would come any minute. She was sorting through some papers when Carey came up to her.

"Here are those files you asked for, and Joe wants to see you in his office."

Catherine let out a heavy sigh. "Ok, thanks Carey."

When she got knocked on the door, she could hear the anger and disappointment in his voice when he coldly said, "Come in."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yea, what the hell is this all about?"

"What?"

"You gave in your two weeks notice today, that's what! Where did that come from? I mean, you were so into this case and now, right when we're ready to close in on these guys, you're dropping out."

"Joe, I'm not leaving tomorrow. I still have a couple weeks. By then ,I figure the case will be pretty much over. If it's not I'll stay on until it's finished. You know you can count on me. "

"Yea, I know. That's why I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing to happen to this office Radcliff. You'll be pretty damn hard to replace. Why are you leaving anyway? Do I at least get to know that?"

"I'm moving. Not far, but it would be hard to keep the job. If I said that if you ever needed some extra help sometime, there would be a way you could reach me, would you be interested. I'd be available almost anytime."

"Of course I would. I don't want you to drop off the planet."

"Ha ha. I'm not. I've just chosen a different life. A happy life that I never thought I'd find."

"Hey Cathy, I know I blew up at first, but I am happy for you."

"Thanks Joe."

"So, if I wanted to see how you were doing how would I get in touch with you? What's the new address?"

"No address. You can leave word with my Dad and he'll get in touch with me."

"No address? You're gunna have to fill me in here."

" I can't really go into it. You're just going to have to trust me."

"Ok, I guess."

Cathy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything. I'm gunna miss you."

"Yea, yea."

………………………………...

Catherine sat on the floor in her bedroom surrounded by boxes. Sitting in front of her was a large trunk. Inside there were pictures and treasures from her childhood. She pulled out a picture in a beautiful old frame. Carefully, she ran her thumb across the glass to remove the dust. It was a picture of her mother that once used to occupy her bedside table. As the years passed, she found it harder to look at. Gazing at it, she could hear her mother's voice saying, "Be happy Catherine." At last she found herself able to smile.

"I am happy." she said.

When she looked up, she saw Vincent standing in her doorway.

"You looked so lost in your thoughts. I didn't wish to disturb you."

"Come in."

As he walked over to her, she took his hand and pulled him down beside her.

"This is my mother." she said showing him the picture.

"She was very beautiful. I see a lot of her in you Catherine."

She smiled. Looking inside the chest again, she brought out a doll.

"I haven't seen some of these things for years. I used to sleep with this every night. I named her Molly. My mother gave her to me when I was five."

Vincent smiled at the childlike wonder in her eyes as she held the doll. He thought of hw beautiful her children would be and what a wonderful mother she would make. Then, an overwhelming feeling of sadness and fear came over him. They were about to begin a new life together, but what if they could never have a family? That was one thing he could never be sure he could have. He couldn't take that dream away from her. They had never discussed this problem before.

"Vincent, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I was thinking of what a wonderful mother you would be. But if we begin this new life together, we can never be sure that could happen for us. I can't take that away from you."

She put her hand on his. She could feel the guilt growing inside of him. How could she make that go away?

"Vincent, our biggest dream is coming true. We never thought it possible. This past week has made me think anything is possible. We don't know anything for sure right now. If it turns out that we can't have children of our own, there are lots of children that need a home and love."

"I feel like I am taking everything away from you."

"You've given me everything. You've given me life, hope, and love. You have brought so much happiness into my life. I would do anything for you."

"Catherine, I have never loved anyone like you. I never dreamed I could find someone like you. Tomorrow, Father and I want to make the announcement to everyone. They know something is going on. We've had a lot of trouble with eavesdropping. "

Catherine laughed. She never thought her moving below would cause so much excitement.

"There is another announcement I wish to make."

"What is it?"

Just as he was about to speak, there was a knock at the door.

"Don't leave. I'll close the doors to the bedroom and see who it is. I won't be long."

She cracked the door enough to see who it was.

"Joe! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to drop off a little gift to say Congratulations."

He handed her a large, beautiful plant.

"Thanks Joe."

He noticed she was acting funny. Never had she kept him waiting at the door.,

"Am I interrupting something?" 

"Um-Well, I was just packing and…"

"Oh sure, yea, right."

"What?"

"He's here isn't he?"

"Who?" she asked nervously.

"The man you're moving in with. Come on Radcliff I'm not that slow."

"I never said that." 

They both smiled and laughed at each other.

"Ok, I'll leave the two of you alone. He just better take good care of you."

"He does."

"Well, have fun." he said with a wink.

"Remind me never to answer the door when you're at it."

"Hey, I'm just using up what little time I have left."

"Goodnight Joe."

"See you tomorrow Cathy."

When she opened the door to her bedroom, she looked at Vincent blushing. She knew he had heard everything. They both laughed and Catherine let out a sigh of relief.

"So what were you going to tell me?"

"Come and sit down." he said leading her to the foot of her bed. As he took her hands he looked deep into her eyes with such love.

"What is the big news?"

"Well, it isn't exactly news right now. Catherine, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always love you. I would fight and devout my life to keeping you safe and happy."

"I know that."

"I have something for you."


	5. Take me out of this place

Catherine finished placing the last few items on her desk into the big box. She looked around and sighed. She was really leaving. Although she was happy and excited about her next move, she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She would definitely miss her friends and the excitement of the work.

"Hey Radcliff, can you come into the conference room for a second?"

"Yea sure."

As she opened the door, a wave of love came pouring over her as all of her friends and coworkers shouted, "Surprise!"

"What is this?" she asked looking over at Joe.

"Well, we couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

She walked over to the big table where there were drinks and a huge cake. "We'll miss you Cathy." was written on the cake. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at all of them.

"Thank you. I'm really going miss you all."

An "awwww" came from the crowd of people as they all joined in on a group hug that swept her away. The rest of the day at the office consisted of sharing memories and laughs with her friends. There were a few times when one of her girl friends would grab her hand and say, "Wow nice ring! Does he have a brother?" She loved talking about Vincent even though she could say little about him. There were quite a few comments made on how gorgeous the ring was. Nobody had to tell her that. When it was almost time to go, her boss stood up a got everyone's attention.

"Before we go, I'd like to make a toast to Catherine. No matter where she goes or what she does, I know she'll do a damn fine job. Good Luck Cathy."

Everyone raised their glasses and smiled wishing her luck. As she rode home in the cab she noticed it was about to pass the area where the park entrance to her new home was. Thinking it would be easier to take the box below and go home through the basement instead of having to take it down later, she asked the driver to let her out. It was a little foggy that evening, but it didn't phase her. She knew she could get to the entrance blindfolded if necessary. The drain pipe was just in sight when she heard a voice behind her say her name. Turning around to see who it was, she felt a strong blow to the head and all was dark.

A few hours later, Catherine woke up in her apartment. What had happened? Her head was pounding. She listened carefully to the voices she heard coming from the living room.

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"Of course it is. She wouldn't be stupid enough to try and mess with us. If she is, she's dead."

Catherine looked around the room to see if there was anything she could use to hit them with. Almost everything was packed up. Then she remembered a metal rod that had fallen from her closet while she was packing. Carefully, she tiptoed over to where it was propped up in the corner. She stood behind the door with the object raised, ready to strike at any minute. There were two of them, so she would have to stay focused and quick.

"It's about that time Jimmy."

"Let's go wake up sleeping beauty."

This was it. The door knob turned slowly and it was carefully pushed open. As soon as the door was open they walked into the room and saw that she wasn't there. She moved in front of the doorway directly behind them, ready to make a quick getaway. Catherine decided she would try to hit the bigger man first. All he could get out before the blow was, "What the hell?" He was hit. Grabbing the back of his head he fell to his knees. Catherine dropped the rod and turned to run. The other man quickly ran after her. Just as her hand reached the door, he grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Pinning her down, he drew back his fist and hit her.

"Alright, so you're stupid."

"Yea, but not so quick." said the other man now walking into the room.

"Now, it's time for you to listen. We know all about you Miss Chandler. We know you have power. Now let's make a deal. You take us to where they're holding Max, and we'll consider letting you live."

"I wasn't on that case." she pleaded.

He struck her again. "You dirty little liar. Don't play dumb with us. We know everything. Now you're going to help us get him out or else."

"I have no power. I can't help you! Today was my last day, I don't work there anymore."

"We have a feeling they'll still let you in. All you have to do is tell them you have last minute details to take care of. We'll go in with you and you'll tell them we decided to talk."

"You can't scare me."

"Maybe not, but there are plenty of other things we could do to you."

...The man pulled out a knife and opened it, holding it up…

"You remember what things like this can do don't you Cathy?"

Still struggling, Catherine realized she had nowhere to go. She couldn't take on the two of them. Was she going to die? He rested the blade gently against her face as she trembled.

"Now, do we have your attention?"

She couldn't die now. Vincent would be here soon, he had to feel the distress in her. They were so close to their new life. He would never let anything stop that now.

"Hey!" the man shouted. "You need to come back to Earth. Don't be thinking up any funny stuff. We have you now, and there's nothing you can do. Not so used to being out of control are you? Maybe you need to be taught a lesson. What do you think Jake?"

"I think we could teach her a lot of things."

They took hold of her with such force that it almost hurt to struggle with them. They carried her into the bedroom and threw into the floor. Soon after she hit the ground she felt a strong kick on her back. She was almost out of breath. Where was Vincent? The man named Jimmy jerked her up out of the floor and shoved her onto the bed.

"What's the matter? Little rich girl not having any fun?" he laughed while pinning her down.

"Don't worry," said Jake, "the fun is about to start."

Jimmy pulled her head up, clenching her hair in his fist and forcefully kissed. He looked down laughing wickedly. Tears of anger and hurt welled up in her eyes and she spit in his face. He slapped her and went on with the assault. As she began to scream for help, Jake slapped his hand over her mouth. Then, the glass from her balcony door shattered. A loud roar echoed through the room. In a wild rage, Vincent threw the men off of her, clawing and beating them until they were dead.

When he looked up, Catherine was gone. Frantically looking around the room, he suddenly heard her crying. She had run into the bathroom. He walked over to the door and spoke softly.

"Catherine, it's all right. It's over. I'm here now."

There was nothing. She just kept crying. He reached down and tried the door. Slowly pushing it open he saw her curled up in the floor. She was so hurt and afraid. He walked over and kneeled in front of her. She looked up with tears streaming down her face, fell into his arms, and cried even harder.

"Take me away from here Vincent. Please get me out of here!" she cried.

He scooped her up in his arms and took her down below. When they arrived, Father was waiting. He could see that something horrible had happened, not only by her torn clothing and injuries, but by the tears in Vincent's eyes. Vincent walked past Father without and word. He laid her down on the bed and held her tight in his arms as she slept.


	6. The Power of Love

Vincent rested his cheek against the top of her head as she lay there sleeping in his arms. He was so angry and hurt by what had happened to her. Hadn't she been through enough? There was no way he would be able to let her go back up there. He would go and gather her things for her and let her remain below. He could not take the chance of someone hurting her and destroying their dream now that they were so close. This had been a close call and the next could be even closer. Suddenly, he felt Catherine begin to stir. Her eyes fluttered wildly as she dreamed. He could begin to see distress in her face.

"No! Vincent! Vincent!" she called out.

"Catherine! I'm here, right here."

Her eyes flashed open and she held on tightly to him. As he held her closer, she began to cry again.

"Catherine, it's all right. I'm here now. I won't let any harm come to you. I promise."

"Just hold me. Don't let me go." She said burying her face in his chest.

He stroked her hair until she fell asleep again. He had the feeling it was going to be a rough transition, but their love was stronger than ever. He was going to do everything in his power to make her feel safe, at home, and loved.

When morning came, Catherine woke up to realize Vincent wasn't there. A sense of panic came over her. "Vincent!" she called out. When she waited and he didn't come she called out for him again. She had never felt such a desperate need to be protected. Inside she began to feel like she had just after the accident and knew she would have to build herself up again to being the strong woman she was. This time she would need the help of the man she loved and trusted with all her heart.

"Catherine, it's ok. I'm right here." he said quickly walking over to her.

He put his arms around her and she sighed with some relief. His heart broke. She was so afraid.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Catherine, you don't have to apologize. You've been through a very frightening experience. I only wish I had been there sooner."

"You kept them from doing the worst."

"They still hurt you. I promise you that I will do anything it takes to make sure you are kept safe. You've been through so much already. I don't want you to worry anymore."

"I had never felt so scared. We were so close to our dream and my love for you is so strong. I had more to lose than I did before when you first found me. Then when he-" her voice trailed off for a moment remembering the pain it was for her to be forced to kiss that man. She remembered the fear of what he was going to do next. Vincent could see the pain in her eyes.

"I just wanted you so badly. There was nothing else in the world I could think of wanting more than to be away from that evil and here, safe in your arms."

"If it's up to me, you'll never leave these arms again."

She looked up at him with such love and gratitude. He kissed her forehead reassuringly. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked the side of his face with her thumb.

"I was so afraid I'd never be able to look into those eyes again."

His heart was warmed with the tone of love in her voice. He knew without a doubt he was the luckiest man alive to have found a love so true. He could feel her fear begin to fade and he strength be restored. He knew now that she needed to feel loved and secure. They gazed long and hard into each other's eyes and expressed more love in that moment of silence than they had when he had asked to her to be his wife.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

Slowly she guided his face towards her and softly pressed her lips to his. Their bond seemed to form a shield around them. Running her fingers trhough his hair, she forgot all fear she had felt before. There was only him and their love. She was lost in a place where no one could get to her. Vincent felt her confidence coming back to her. When she pulled away to look at him again, he knew she was going to be ok.

"Catherine, I love you so much. I love you more than any man could love a woman."

"We're going to make it through this. Our dreams, everything we've ever hoped for is going to come true."

He smiled and pulled her into his embrace. She was ging to be all right. They were going to be together now.

"I had Jaime go up to your apartment and get you some clothes."

"Thank you. What are we going to do now?"

"I thought it would be best that you stay down here. It would be safer, and some of the people down here have already said they would be more than happy to bring your things down for you."

"Maybe for a couple of days, but I have to go back up at least once more before the ceremony."

"All right. I'll tell the others to go ahead and bring some things down. While they're moving things, I can show you some other places in our world you haven't seen yet."

"I'd like that."

Mouse, Jaime, and some other citizens from the tunnels began to bring down Catherine's things. After Catherine had changed, she and Vincent went for a long walk. They explored some of the other tunnels whose entrances were found in the chamber of the winds. After a while, they stumbled upon a chamber Vincent had never seen before. On the walls there were different sizes and shapes of mirror glass. In most places where there wasn't glass, there were candels that illuminated the whole place. It was like standing in a beam of sunlight from heaven.

"Vincent, it's beautiful!"

"Yes, I can't believe I haven't found it before."

"Let's just stay here a while. It's so warm and comfortable here."

Vincent sat down and leaned against the wall, while Catherine sat down and leaned on him.

"Can you believe it's only four days away?"

"It's seems almost too good to be true."

"But it is coming true. All of it is coming true."

She could see his mind begin to drift and his eyes seemed far away.

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking of how happy I'll be and how beautiful you'll look."

"You are so special Vincent. I'm lucky to have found you. I can't wait to share the rest of our lives together."

"Neither can I."

"You never told me where we're going."

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere."

"That's where we'll go."

"Jaime told me you had a secret place already planned out."

"I haven't even told Father where we're going. He's just as suspicious as you all are. All I can say is that it's somewhere very special. Not even Father has been there."

"Vincent where on Earth are you taking us?"

"Would you really like me to tell you?"

She gave him the expression of a disapproving little girl who had been denied ice cream. They laughed and she fell over into his lap. They talked for hours about life in the tunnels and the things they would do together. Despite the events that had taken place the night before, their lives seemed to have a beautiful beginning.


	7. The Storm Begins

It was early morning. Catherine lay quietly in Vincent's arms watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful. This was how she was going to spend the rest of her life. After a while he drew in a deep breath and slowly lifted his eyes open. Having Catherine's beautiful smile be the first thing he saw that day was magic for him.

"You look like an angel." He said.

"So do you."

Both of them got up and prepared themselves for the long day ahead of them. Shortly after breakfast, Catherine and Vincent talked briefly with their friends. Once everyone had wished them luck for tomorrow, Catherine got her overnight bag and walked with Vincent back to the basement entrance of her apartment building. She dropped the bag on the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around him. They held each other for a long time. Neither one wanted to let go. Vincent felt tonight could possibly be the longest night of his life.

"Be careful Catherine."

"I will, I promise. Don't worry, tomorrow will be here before you know it. It all comes true tomorrow."

"I know. The wait will be almost unbearable."

"It won't be that bad will it?"

"I don't like letting you go. We have so much to look forward to. We're so close that it almost frightens me. I don't want anything to go wrong. Up there, anything could happen. Promise me you'll be extremely cautious. If you need anything, if anything happens, you'll come back."

"I promise. I'll be all right. Try not to worry. I want you to promise you'll try to put it out of your mind. Just act as if it's any other day."

"I'll try."

"It all ends here. This is our last goodbye."

"It is isn't it? We also have a new beginning tomorrow."

"I know."

"I've never been happier."

They both smiled and shared one last sweet embrace. Vincent watched as she turned and climbed up the latter for the last time. Later, she arrived at her father's house. Catherine sat on the bed in her old room staring at her mother's wedding dress across the room. Somehow, it didn't seem real. Tomorrow, she would be married and living in a completely different world. Scooting back to lean against the headboard she grabbed the picture of her and her mother off of the bedside table. Tears filled her eyes.

"I wish you were here. Dad says you always wanted me to have a happy life. Now I finally have my chance. I wish there was some way I could talk to you again, just one more time. I need you with me. I wish you could've known Vincent. I wish we could've known each other better. Why couldn't I have had more time with you?"

Catherine dropped her head and cried. Suddenly she heard a sweet voice say, "Catherine I never left you."

Catherine stopped and shook her head in disbelief. Then she lifted her head and saw her mother sitting there on the edge of her bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweet heart. I'm here. I always have been."

Catherine threw her arms around her mother and cried as if she were a child again.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know you have. I am so proud of you Catherine. You have done so much good for so many people."

"I've tried. I left my job though. I won't be able to help the way I have."

"You made the right choice. I was sent to tell you that you're on the right path. You trusted your heart and I'm so proud. You may not be in the D.A.'s office anymore, but God has a different path for you now. There are other ways you can help people now."

"The people below?"

"Yes."

"What about Vincent?"

"When the two of you first met, I knew something was special about the two of you. I've watched over you your whole life. There will never be another man like him Catherine. You two were made for each other. You have a love more extraordinary than any I've ever seen. I've never been so happy for you. Trust is your love Catherine. The two of you have made it through some hard times and there will be more down the road. You have to remember that life is a rocky road. There are twists and turns to get around constantly. There will be times you'll feel hopeless and want to give up, but you both have to fight for each other and with each other against the odds. You have a deeper love than any two people in the world but you'll also have harder battles than most people. Trust in your love. Never forget that."

"I won't. There are so many things I've wanted to talk to you about, and now that you're here I can't think of anything to say. It drives me crazy."

"Perhaps that is because, in your heart, you already know the answers to the questions you have. You are stronger than you think Cathy."

Her mother looked over at her dress and smiled.

"You'll look absolutely beautiful tomorrow."

"I'll carry you with me in my heart, tomorrow and forever."

"I know you will. I love you Catherine. I always have and always will."

"I love you too Mom."

Catherine laid her head on her mother's lap as she rubbed her head.

………………………………………………………

"I can't believe I didn't see it. That wasn't very nice to do to an old man." Father complained.

"I'm sorry. You taught me, remember?"

"Here I thought I might be able to win today. I thought your mind would be preoccupied with tomorrow, but you're still able to play a mean game of chess."

"I promised Catherine I would try not to think about it too much. She knew I would worry."

"Yes, well lucky for you I can take a good beating. Lord knows I'm used to it."

"What do you think Father?"

"I think if I move this piece here I may be able to save myself."

Vincent laughed. "Not the game Father."

"Oh! You mean about tomorrow? Well, I think it will be a beautiful ceremony. I've never been happier for you Vincent. This is more than I could've hoped for. I know it took me some time to accept you and Catherine, but she's turned out to be quite a blessing for all of us. I don't believe I'd want anyone else for a daughter. You do know I love her as a daughter? I may not show it often, mostly because I've been so protective of you, but she is very special. I think you've made the right choice."

"Thank you Father."

"I know you'll be happy together in your new life. When I'm gone, it'll be up to the two of you to take care of things down here. That's why it's taken me a while to warm up to her. I had to be sure she was the right person to help you keep our dream alive. You have so many dreams of your own now, but I know you can weather any storm. Vincent, the road that lies ahead will be a more fragile one. It will be more special and perhaps even more dangerous at times. You have to trust each other and have faith in your love. You cannot give up. I just want to make sure you understand that. This is a big step, it's very important."

"I know Father. Thank you. I needed to hear that. Would you do something for me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"After the ceremony, I know you're planning on making a speech-"

"How did you know that?"

"This is a big day, especially for our world. You miss a chance to speak?"

"All right now, just tell me what you want."

"I want you to say what you just said, for Catherine. I think it would make her very happy to hear about your faith in our love and to know of your approval. I know it would help her a great deal if she knew you had the faith in her to have such a large role in our world."

"I'll be happy to."

……………………………………….

Catherine heard a voice calling out to her from a distance. It seemed to be getting closer, pulling her out of her sleep.

"Cathy. Cathy honey, wake up."

Catherine opened her eyes and saw her father standing there smiling. Quickly she sat up and looked around.

"Mom-"

"What is it Cathy?"

She spoke rather quickly. "Mom was here last night. She told me she was proud of me and that I was doing the right thing and-"

Her father just smiled and held her in his arms. "Here, I brought you some tea You have a big day ahead of you, so let's eat some breakfast. I managed to whip up some French toast. It was always your favorite when you were little."

"Thanks Dad."

After breakfast, Catherine started fixing her hair and make up. She took a long look in the miror and sighed. Ever since she was a little girl, she would sit in front of this miror with her mother's make up and dream of this day as most girls do. Her thoughts drifted to Vincent. The whole celebration would be wonderful, but she was really looking forward to their time alone together. After the dinner, they were going to make a short trip to Catherine's apartment so she could say goodbye and so they could spend their last moments on the balcony. That balcony was such a special place for them. A tiny spark of sadness welled up within her at the thought of never having those special evenings there as they once had. They had so many special memories there. She knew, however, that now they would have new places to go and new memories to create. She still didn't quite know where Vincent had planned to take her after they left the apartment. That made her long for the evening even more. She knew the whole day would be special, as well as all the rest of the days of their lives.

"Cathy, are you ready sweetheart? It's almost time to go." He father asked as he knocked at her door.

"Yes, I'm coming."

She placed the rest of her things back in her bag and turn to zip the dress up in the dress bag. When she looked down, she saw a beautiful pink flower laying on top of the dress. A little card attached read, "Be Happy Cathy. Love, Mom." Ashe picked up the flower with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Catherine, there was a boy that just dropped off a note for you." He father said. She rushed over to open the door.

"I don't know who it's from, there's no name or address. It was a young boy and all he said was that it was for you."

"Thanks Dad. It's all right. I'll be out in a minute."

Turning back to sit at the vanity, she quickly opened the envelope. Her eyse scanned it reading:

_Catherine,_

_There has been a problem here. I cannot go into much detail at the moment. I need you to meet me at your apartment. I'll explain everything then. Please hurry._

_Vincent_

Suddenly she began to get nervous. Shoving the paper in her bag, she rushed out of the room.

"Grab the keys, we have to go now!"

"Cathy, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" she cried frantically. "There's some kind of problem. We have to go to my apartment."

Driving as fast as he could go through the hustle and bustle of the busy streets, her father got Catherine to her apartment building in record time. Without a word, she immediately sprang out of the car and ran inside. As she sat there repeatedly pressing the elevator button, the guard asked if she was all right. She just shrugged it off and ran inside once the doors opened. It wasn't long before it reached her floor and she ran down the hallway. Her hands were shaking wildly, causing her to drop her keys.

"Damn it! Not now!" she cried struggling to unlock the door.

She threw it open and quickly swung it shut behind her. Her eyes scanned the room anxiously.

"Vicnent? Vincent where are you?" she called out.

There was no answer. Her heart began to pound. She ran into the bedroom and looked around still calling his name. Her hand touched the door knob to the balcony door, when suddenly she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Quickly she turned and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" she said coldly, almost firghtened.

"I came to see you Catherine. I have no one else to turn to."

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"I need you Catherine. You are the key to getting everything I ever dreamed of. With you, I can get my life back."

"Never."

"Oh yes, you see, I cannot allow you and Vincent to be married today-or ever for that matter. Once he finds that his beloved Catherine has left him standing alone at the altar, he'll be confused, hurt, angry, and eventually helpless. Soon, I'll have worn down his strength without having to do anything but keep a close eye on you. Then I can get rid of him and regain control of the world I created."

"You've tried it before, and it didn't work!" she yelled angrily.

Suddenly grabbing her, he plunged a needle into her arm and gave her an injection. Her legs began to give out and her vision went blurry. Soon,she was out cold.

"This time, I'll make sure it will."


	8. Somwhere

Vincent found himself in his chamber pacing madly. He looked up nervously at Father as he entered the room.

"Is she here?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Where can she be?"

"I don't know. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"Do you feel she's in danger?" 

"No, that's what's wrong. I can't feel anything from her."

"Perhaps she was just delayed. I'm sure she's fine."

Jaime walked in with a look of urgency on her face.

"Catherine's father is here."

Vincent and Father rushed out to meet him.

"Where is she?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you."

"You don't know where she is?" 

"No. There was a young boy earlier that delivered a letter for her. After she read it, she panicked and told me to get her to the apartment as fast as possible. As soon as I pulled up, she jumped out and ran inside. When I got there, no one was there. That's when I came down here. I thought she might have gone to the basement."

"Who was the letter from?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have it?"

"No. We have to do something. I know Cathy. She's got a level head. She wouldn't just run away."

"We have to find that letter."

"She may have left it at the house or something. I'll go and look for it."

"Please hurry."

"I will."

…………………………………..

Catherine opened her eyes slowly. Nearly all of her strength had been drained from her. Looking around, she realized she was somewhere below, but she had no idea where. It had to be farther than she had ever been. Even farther than when he had kidnapped her before. "No, no, no!" she cried. Paracelsus had taken her again. What was she to do? As she tried to sit up, the room began to spin. Almost instantly, she fell back onto the bed. She had to think. What was he trying to do, and how was she going to stop it? Vincent. He was trying to hurt Vincent through her. She thought of how worried and upset he would be when she didn't show up. That was exactly how this whole thing was supposed to work. No. She could never allow him to think that she didn't love him anymore. "Trust in you love." she remembered her mother say. Their love had been stronger than it had ever been. That was how they would fight this. It was the only way. She closed her eyes and saw his face. She tried as hard as she could to reach out to him.

"I'm here Vincent. I didn't leave you. I love you." She repeated this over and over.

…………………………………………….

Vincent sat bent over with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He had to concentrate. Maybe through all of the excitement he had missed something.

"Where are you Catherine? Talk to me."

Her face flashed through his mind.

"She's trying to reach me! I can feel it! Why is our connection so weak? What has happened to us?"

A feeling of sadness and hopelessness came over him.

"We were so close. Perhaps it was never meant to be."

………………………………..

Catherine could feel his pain. He was so frustrated and she knew he was losing hope.

"Don't do this! You can't give up on me! I need you! I love you!" she cried out desperately.

"He can't hear you my dear. What's wrong? Afraid Vincent isn't going to come bursting in to save you? Well he's not. The wheels are already turning. It surprises me that he hasn't sprung into action yet. This is working out better than I planned."

"How can you be so cruel? He is an innocent person! Don't you feel anything?"

"Let me remind you that it is because of Father that I have nothing. He took everything away from me, and you see me as the evil one? I think you need to take time to see things a bit clearer."

"You were only concerned with your own personal gain. It was causing so much destruction and going against everything this world was built on. They did what they had to do. They did the right thing."

"The right thing for them maybe! I think I would be careful with what I said if I were you. Once Vincent is out of the picture, Father will be devastated and vulnerable. I'll be able to walk right in, free and easy. This world will be mine again."

"Never. It will never happen. You think the people here would just stand by and watch their lives be torn apart without putting up a fight?"

"Yes, because they're afraid. They're all weak."

"You're wrong. They care about each other. They would pull together and fight."

"Perhaps, but they would never win."

"You know nothing of the power that love has. Vincent knows I love him. He'll never lose that love. He knows I'll be with him no matter what happens. That is what will make him strong enough to make it through this. You can destroy material things but you cannot destroy love."

'That's very heroic of you Catherine. I must say that almost brought a tear to my eye. However, you are beginning to annoy me. I never could handle too much sentiment. You're just like them. I'll leave you alone to sing your love to the heavens but you'll be the only one that hears it."

…………………………………..

Vincent couldn't help but feel a certain resolve in her. It was almost like the feeling she had when she decided to marry Elliot to save him. Those memories stirred up some painful emotions for him. Had she decided to leave him? No. He couldn't think that. It didn't fit with everything else. Something had happened to her. It drove him crazy. Anger built up inside of him.

"Vincent, I know you're upset but you have to try and remain calm. We have to be able to think clearly so that we can help her." 

"I am supposed to remain calm while the woman I love is missing? I don't know where she is and I feel nothing that helps me. Our connection is dying!" he snapped.

"You are beginning to get out of control. I understand you're worried but this rage that is building up inside of you is only going to make things worse."

"That's what I do. I never should have let her go up there. If she had stayed down here none of this would have happened. I knew it was all too good to be true. I knew something would go wrong."

"Is this what she would want you to do? Start blaming yourself? You've already begun to forget everything we talked about. You have to have faith. You aren't completely disconnected from her. I don't think you could ever be. You need to focus on your love for her and let your heart guide you."

"You don't understand. How could I even begin to explain it to you?"

"I do understand. I wish you could see yourself. It's like you're giving up."

"Did I say I was giving up? Do you think I would ever give up on her? I need that damn letter!"

"I cannot speak to you like this."

Father walked out. Vincent's eyes welled up with tears of anger and remorse as he picked up the chess piece and threw it to the side.

………………………………………

Catherine sat against the cold rock wall, hugging her knees. His emotions were reeling through her. Tears streamed down her face. She could feel him but he was so overwhelmed that it blocked anything from getting to him. She had to try harder. Closing her eyes, she tried yet again to reach out to him.

"Vincent, I'm here. I love you. I need you. I need you with me."

She would stay like that for hours until fatigue had taken her over. Leaned against that wall, she slept restlessly. Paracelsus looked in on her in her fragile state. He could see the desperation in her. He knew it was connected to Vicnent and that everything he had planned was working. Perhaps he wouldn't have to wait so long now for her to be worn down. They both would be. His take over would be sooner than later, beginning with the deaths of both Vincent and Catherine.

…………………………………..

Vincent found himself standing on the balcony of Catherine's apartment. He had gone there in hopes of being able to find a connection with her again. They had so many beautiful memories there.Being there without her though, was so painful. He looked out over the city and closed his eyes imagining her presence beside him. A high school chorus group had been gathered on the streets below, and began singing when he tried to open his mind and heart to their memories.

_There's a place for us _

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us- somewhere._

_There's a time for us_

_Someday a time for us_

_Time together with time to spare_

_Time to learn, time to care_

_Someday, somewhere_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_

_There's a place for us_

_A time and place for us_

_Hold my hand and we're half way there_

_Hold my hand and I'll take you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Somewhere………_

The song seemed to have been chosen by the angels. He could see her face so clearly in his mind. The glow of her warmth that night of their anniversary and the fire in her eyes were so real to him. It was as if he were living it all over again. The words of that song seemed to say exactly what she had tried to tell him. It was possible. Their dream could come true. All they had to do was believe in their love and hold on to that. He understood now.

"Vincent…I need you….I love you."

"Catherine! I know now! I'm coming!"

The spark within him burned like a raging fire now. Running as fast as he could he finally reached the chambers. She was alive and she loved him. He could feel her now so strongly. She needed him and he would be there. Nothing would stand in his way.

…………………………………………

"Vincent!" she cried, waking suddenly.

Breathing heavily she tried to sort out al the emotions flowing within her. Was it him? Had she finally broken through the bond? She could feel him now and all the love she had sent out was coming back in his warmth. Smiling, tears filling her eyes once more, she knew he was on his way. Their love would prove strong once again. Then, a thought brought a fear to her heart. She could not let Paracelsus know that she had reached him. She must keep up the illusion that their bond was breaking. It was their only chance.

………………………………………………..

"Vincent! Where have you been? We've been searching all over for you."

"Father, I felt her. She's alive, but she needs me. Our bond is not broken, it is stronger than ever. I must go to her!"

He was so overwhelmed that he hadn't even noticed Catherine's father standing there until now.

"We have the letter Vincent, I think you should take a look at it."

His heart filled with worry and he anxiously took it in his hands. His eyes searched the page so carefully, it was as if he were disecting the orgin of every word.

"There's only one person…." He said coldly with fear trembling in his voice.

"Vincent, considering past events you must tread carefully. He is dangerous and there's no telling what he might do. It could be far worse than anything he's done in the past."

"I don't understand. The last time, Catherine wouldn't allow me to feel her fear. She was afraid of drawing me to her. Just now, when I was on her balcony I felt her calling out to me so strongly."

"We don't know if she has any control over herself or not. He may have very well given her drugs. On the other hand, you know she would have felt your upset and she might have been trying to comfort you. Above all else she would want you to know that she still loved you."

"I'm leaving, tonight.

"Vincent, you've not gotten any rest. You'll need all the strength you can get. I'll have Mary help round up what we'll need to make the journey."

"I'm going alone. This is my responsibilty. He wants me. I will not have what happened to Winslow happen again to anyone else. Catherine is my life. I must do this alone."

"You don't know what he's capable of Vincent! I cannot allow you to do this alone."

"I have seen what he's capable of! He has tried time and again to harm me and failed. He knows not what I'm capable of- what a love like ours is capable of."

"At least wait until morning."

"Father, if I was not able to sleep feeling nothing through our bond, do you think I will be able to when I can feel her calling out for my help?"

It wasn't long before the communtiy was gathered wishing he and Catherine a safe return. Tears were in Father's eyes as he took hold of his son in a warm embrace.

"Vincent, I want you to know how proud I am of you. How much I love you."

"I know Father. I'll return soon. You need not worry about me."

Before he could leave, he walked over to Catherine's father and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will bring her back. As long as I am alive, no harm will come to her."

"Be careful Vincent."

"I will. We'll see you both very soon."

With that, he turned his back to them and began on the long journey ahead of him. Never had so much love, passion, fire, anger, and vengance filled him. He was almost walking with blind fury wanting only to bring down this man that plagued their world. Nothing would stop him now. This was going to end once and for all.


	9. Trust?

It was the third day of Vincent's search. He had no way of knowing where to find her, or where to look. He relied on their bond now for everything. He was so focused that nothing but finding her entered his mind. As he progressed through the unknown tunnels, he could feel Catherine's presence getting stronger. He knew he was getting closer.

………………………………...

Catherine poured all her strength into guiding Vincent as best she could. She slept very little. All she could do was think of him and concentrate on their bond. He was getting closer. There was no way she could let it break now. Paracelsus had checked in on her from time to time. She tried to keep a vacant expression or a look of sadness when he talked to her. Often, she couldn't help but pour out anger towards him. That seemed to keep him convinced enough that she was beginning to lose it.

"You're growing considerably weaker my dear. You should eat."

"Leave me alone." she whispered coldly.

"Are you going to starve yourself to death? Come now Catherine, do you know what Vincent would do to me if he knew I let you go hungry?" He laughed viciously.

"Just go!"

"Awww, but what about love Catherine? Isn't love supposed to save you? Hasn't he heard your cries by now?"

"You know nothing of love."

"Love is a twisted game that does more damage to these innocent fools than I could ever dream of! Vincent is dead to you now. He's not coming for you."

"He'll always be with me."

"Yes, I know. In your heart. It's such a ridiculous fantasy. I wish you could see how pathetic you look!"

………………………………...

Vincent could feel her strongly now. He could feel anger raging within her.

"Catherine. Where are you?" he whispered softly.

………………………………...

Catherine shivered. He was close by. Reaching out as clearly and strongly as she could, she warned him to be cautious. She called to him.

"A bit cold?"

"Not half as cold as you are."

"I wish you wouldn't be so hostile against me." He walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek. "You have such fair qualities. Anger doesn't look well on you."

She pulled away in disgust and slapped him across the face.

"I do believe you are beginning to be more trouble than you are worth. No matter. I know what will help."

He grabbed her with a firm grip and pulled her up from the floor. She whimpered in pain and screamed, "Let go!"

………………………………...

Vincent stopped in his tracks. He had heard her voice screaming! It wasn't through the bond. It was real! She was close by. He knew she was around the corner. Catherine had sent out emotions of concern. He knew to be cautious. He couldn't afford for anything to go wrong. Carefully looking around the corner, he saw the entrance to the chamber where her presence was radiating from.

………………………………...

Catherine struggled trying to get free of him. Raising his hand, he forcefully brought down the back of his hand across her face. The blow created such a pressure in her head that she cried out in pain. He threw he to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. She was so weak from not having eaten or slept that the hit was almost more than she could take. She lay there about to slip out of consciousness when he grabbed hold of her face so he knew she was looking and could hear him.

"I've kept you alive long enough. Now you've left me no choice. I hope you see what a fool you've been. Love does not save you. The whole world will see what love truly is once you and Vincent are gone. I may not even have to kill him once you're dead. He may just do it himself."

He took a needle from his coat ready to end it all. Catherine was crying out with all she could. Feeling herself about to slip she gathered her last ounce of strength to yell, "Vincent!"

"He can't save you now. Realize that my dear. He's gone, and you are about to rest peacefully."

Catharine tried to hold on. She cried out in her heart. Why wasn't he there? Finally she could hold on no longer. The dark figure before her began to move slowly, all sound faded. She was gone.

Vincent charged into the room to find Paracelsus hovering over her. He immediately grabbed hold of him in a blind fury and threw him up against the wall.

"Vincent! Wait! Please."

"Don't beg for mercy! You'll have no more from me. You have no right to live!"

"She was going to hurt you Vincent! She had done wrong and had to be punished!"

"Don't speak of her! She has done nothing wrong. You are at fault here!"

"No! It isn't true! She insisted on going above the night before the ceremony because she was leaving you."

"Lies!" He grabbed hold of him and pinned him against the wall.

"I'll hear no more of it. You've done enough damage."

"She was with child Vincent." he muttered.

Those words stabbed at him. What had he just said? Why had he just said that? Then Paracelsus knew he had his attention.

"I'm sorry Vincent, but it's true. She found out the night she was attacked. You saved her and she had no where else to go. She stayed below to insure the safety of the child. She couldn't find the courage to own up to her mistake so she decided to take the cowards way out and leave. I wouldn't let her run. I care about you Vincent. She had hurt you and I couldn't let that treacherous snake destroy you!"

His heart raged. All he could think of to do was to kill it's source. Looking into Vincent's eyes, Paracelsus could see them glaze over and fear swelled within him.

"Vincent? You must believe me!"

"I trust no one!" he said with a roar. Throwing him to the ground, he hit him over and over, slashing his skin and bruising his body.

"Vincent." a soft voice whispered from behind him.

He stopped suddenly and looked down at the mangled body before him. He was dead. Turning to her quickly he scooped her limp body into his arms.

"Catherine! Catherine are you all right?"

"Vincent, I love you." she whispered.

"You're going to be ok. I'm here now."

"I'm so tired Vincent."

"Try to stay awake a little longer Catherine. You're so pale. You need to eat."

He put her down gently on the bed and brought out some food from the bag Mary had packed for him. He searched quickly for water and propped her up against him. Grabbing her stomach, she groaned in pain. Vincent's eyes grew cold. The action had brought back the sting of the words Paracelsus had said. He knew he couldn't think of that now. He had to help her.

"Here Catherine, eat this. It'll help."

She took very few small bites, but drank most of the water. She leaned back against him unable to hold herself up. He knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake. He pulled off his cloak, spread it over her, and cradled her in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

Vincent stood on the balcony of Catharine's apartment. He looked in the window and watched her getting ready for bed. He loved these little opportunities to catch her off guard. She sat down now in front of her mirror brushing her hair. Just before he was about to tap on the window, he was startled by a man who had walked into the room. He watched as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek. Hs eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Who was this man? Catherine turned and smiled as she stroked the side of his face. Vincent's heart pounded. He moved back and forth trying to see around the curtains.

"Vincent. Vincent!"

He sat up with a gasp. He looked over and saw Catherine there with a look of worry and concern. He breathed hard trying to catch his breath, sweat pouring over his face. He took her face in his hands and searched her eyes, as if to make sure she was real. She put her hand over his.

"Vincent, it's all right. I'm right here. What's wrong? What happened."

"Catherine."

"Yes Vincent, tell me. Your heart was pounding. You had all of these emotions reeling trhough you. I was almost overwhelmed. None of them were good. Then, you began to struggle. I was so worried I had to wake you. What were dreaming about."

Tears filled his eyes. He was full of anxiety, fear, and confusion. He could say nothing. Resting his head on her shoulder, he began to cry. She put her arms around him and held him tight. Now she was really worried. She knew they had both been through a lot, but she wasn't used to seeing him like this. It wasn't often he just let himself go like that in front of her.

"Shhh…it's ok. Just rest. I'm here."


	10. Open up your heart

The next morning Vincent was still disturbed. It was worse now that he had completely lost it in front of Catherine. Soon they began their journey back home. Hardly any words were shared between the two of them that first day. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts trying to separate and understand all these mixed emotions shared in their bond. Catherine was still weak and so glad that Vincent was with her, but she knew their fight was not over yet. There were a lot of things he was keeping locked up inside of him that caused in great turmoil. She had to be strong still for him. She still had to try to reach him. Neither of them were completely giving in to their love for one another as they said would. They knew it was what they needed, but their emotions overwhelmed them.

That night, Catherine was awakened from her sleep by a strong startling feeling of fear and hurt. It wasn't long after she was fully awakened from her hazy state that she knew it was coming from Vincent. His eyes fluttered madly. He was dreaming yet again. She had to wake him before it got worse. Pushing his hair from his face she called out his name, just as she had done the night before. He opened his eyes and saw her staring back at him. Not again. He wouldn't break down in front of her again. He couldn't. There were enough emotions he was being forced to handle and he couldn't bear to add shame to it.

"Vincent, tell me what's going on. I'm beginning to worry about you."

"There's nothing you should worry about Catherine. It was just a dream. I'm fine."

"Vincent, I've felt this inner conflict raging inside of you since yesterday. I think this is more than just a dream."

"It's nothing. You need your rest. You should sleep." He said turning away from her.

It was as if he told her to leave and find her own way home. He was cutting himself away from her. How could she help him? She knew he needed her and he needed to feel their love. He needed that reassurance. Their love and trust in the bond had brought them this far, she knew it would bring them through anything. She saw then that she would have to be the one to fight for both of them. He was so lost and she knew that she would have to search and fight hard to bring him back to her. Their love was worth everything. It was a fight she was prepared to fight at anytime, always.

The morning was spent with few words. The silence was like a knife in her heart. As they progressed, she finally decided it was time she tried to reach him. She thought of their love and their warm memories. Then her thoughts wandered to the dream that had been so close to them before. This was giving her the strength to begin the fight, no turning back.

"Vincent."

"Hmm?"

"I want us to talk."

"What about?"

"About last night, and the night before. We need to talk about this whole experience. Before I was able to reach you through our bond to bring you to me, I had to fight and I could feel your hopelessness. These feelings you're experiencing now are even more disturbing. You have to talk to me. Tell me so that we can work through this together."

"This is a matter with which I prefer to deal with alone. I cannot lay that burden upon you. You've been through enough. I'm not sure how to deal with it myself, let alone allow you to be subjected to it."

"Vincent, we share a bond that is beyond words. We have a love for each other that runs deeper than any love I could have ever hoped to find. Fighting to keep that love alive is a burden? We have to rely on our love to get us through the tough times. You can't just shut me out! You've been doing it all day. I've felt nothing from you. Do you know how painful that is for me?"

"It is for your own good. It is only to protect you. It has to be done."

"No! It doesn't have to be like that. It's only going to make it worse. Our love brought us back together. It delivered us out of the hands of death and evil back into hope again. Now that we have a second chance, you're throwing it all away."

"This is for us!"

"It's wrong for us! We have to be able to trust in each other and help each other. Otherwise our relationship will weaken until it'll be almost impossible to salvage."

She took hold of his arm and stopped him abruptly with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. I always will. There will never be anyone else in the world I could love as much as I love you."

"Do you still want to share a life with me?"

"Yes, but I don't know if that's possible anymore."

"Vincent, you said you loved me. Trust in that love. Don't shut me out anymore." She grabbed his hand and put it over her heart as she put hers over his.

"This is all we need! Trust in this, trust in us! Vincent, if you don't open yourself up to me and to our love we'll never make it. I believe with every fiber in my being that we were meant to be together. There is nothing else left for me. There is only this and you. Close your eyes and open up to it. Surrender to it."

As they stood with their hands over their hearts, they each focused on the bond. Vincent found himself caught up in a wave of emotions of love and hope flowing from Catherine. From him, she could feel very little being let go. Love and fear was merely a fog floating through the never ending rush of love she had sent out. She knew he was still holding back. She opened her eyes and looked at him standing with eyes still closed. She began to feel frustrated and hurt. Tears still there, she took hold of him and pressed her lips firmly against his. There she poured out all of the love, hope, passion, hurt, and anger inside of her. Most of it was love. His heart skipped a beat and he almost jumped at the startling action she had taken. He felt himself being pulled under by her urgency and desperation to feel and give love. Catherine could feel him begin to loosen, more emotions filling her now from him. Slowly she was breaking through. Determined not to lose their love, she wrapped both arms around him tightly and kissed him more persistently with even more passion and fire. He couldn't resist it any more. He didn't want to. Tightening his hold on her, he let go of all the hurt and gave her all of the love in his heart. All at once he was completely swept away by it. There was no turning back. He no longer was aware of anything but the feel of her warmth and the assurance of their love.

"Vincent. Wake up." She said softly.

He looked up at her and he realized that for once she was not pulling him out of a horrible nightmare. He smiled up at her angelic face. He had never felt so rested. She seemed to be glowing, joy and love radiating from her entire being. He felt for sure they were going to make it.

"We'd better be going soon. It's probably best tat we get home soon. Everybody is probably worried sick. I don't want to put anymore strain on Father."

"You're right. As soon as we reach the pipes again, I'll tap out a message telling them we're safe and close to home."

It seemed like no time before they reached the pipes. Eagerly tapping on them, they sat and waited for a moment to hear a response. Sure enough, the message had been picked up. They smiled at each other and continued on.

"I'm glad to finally see a part of the tunnels I recognize." She told him.

"I'll be surprise if they're not waiting in the chamber of the winds for us. They were all so anxious when I left. I don't think they'll be able to contain themselves when they see we've had a safe return."

"I can't wait to see them. Our welcome back home." She couldn't help but smile at those words and what they meant. Neither could he. The bond had been pulsating with her immense joy. It did his heart good to know that she was safe and happy. All of their love had returned, yet he still felt guilt for not having been able to tell her about the dreams. He didn't want to hold anything back from her any longer, but he didn't want to ruin the peace they had finally found. Perhaps later on he would tell her. The dreams were gone now, so he decided to push them aside.

Once they reached the entrance past the chamber of the winds, they found all of the tunnel community waiting to receive them. Father had been standing in front of them all with tears in his eyes. He quickly grabbed hold of them both and held them tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so glad you're safe. Catherine are you all right?"

"Yes, yes Father I'm fine."

"Vincent, you didn't have any trouble did you? Everything is all right?"

"Yes Father, we're fine."

"Good. I'm just glad to have you both back."

They shared a long heartfelt embrace before the rest of the community jumped in.

"Catherine!"

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked falling into her father's arms like a little girl.

"Oh my goodness, I was so afraid I'd lost you. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Vincent got to me before he was able to do any real harm to me. I'm just tired now."

"I'm so happy you're safe….both of you." He added looking up at Vincent. Walking over to him he looked firmly in to Vincent's eyes. "Thank you for saving my daughter's life. I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing. I would have given my life for her."

"You are a good man Vincent. I couldn't be happier that you and Catherine have the relationship you have. It has saved both of you on more than one occasion I understand. I'm glad she has you in her life."

The words touched him deeply. They hugged each other for the first time. Catherine could no longer hold back the tears of joy that filled her eyes. She walked over to Vincent and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad to have you in my life as well. I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

"Neither would I."

She smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly. It was the first time anyone had seen them display their affection so openly. Everyone cheered and smiled at them. It wasn't long before they headed back to Father's study to discuss what had happened when Vincent found Catherine. Father was relieved to hear that Paracelsus was finally out of their lives, even though he was too ashamed to admit it. Catherine and Vincent spent the rest of the day resting after their long journey. They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms, blanketed by their love.


	11. The fog thickens

Catherine and Vincent had spent the last couple of days talking about how they felt as far as the wedding was concerned. Both of them still wanted to share a life together, but Vincent was still hesitant considering all that had happened.

"Vincent, why wait when we know this is what we both want?"

"I may be what we want now Catherine, but it doesn't mean that is what is meant to be.

"I love you. I've told you there's no one else for me. How can you doubt that? Can't you feel my love for you?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. Do you remember what we felt that night? I know you felt our love. It was so strong, we were surrounded by it."

"I know. I was lost in it."

"When you opened your heart again to me and our love, I've never felt more complete."

"I don't know what it was, but it was like something remarkable happening."

She looked at him with a funny smile, not quite sure she understood why he came across so oblivious to what had happened. Yet she knew the emotions had been overwhelming at the time. All she knew was that she was happy he had been able to feel their love again.

"Let's go forward with this. Let's leave all the bad behind and start over. Everything is already prepared. We could give it a couple of days. This time there will be no going above. It will all work out, you'll see."

"You're so sure."

"I love you more than life itself. That's all I need to know."

"Perhaps you're right. We do need a new beginning. I do love you Catherine, so much."

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around him. 

"I love you." she whispered.

When they returned from their walk, the two of them went to Father's study to tell him the good news.

"Ah! There you are! We weren't sure when you two would be back. How was your walk?"

"Fine. Catherine and I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Well what is it?"

"We've decided, if it would be convenient for every one else, to move forward with our plans in a couple of days."

"You mean the ceremony? That's wonderful news! It's good that you're putting all of this behind you. I'm very happy for you both. You've been through a lot. It's time for you to be happy."

"Thank you Father."

"Catherine, are you all right? You look upset."

"No, I'm happy! I'm very happy. I just feel a little weak all of a sudden. It must have been from the walk. I guess I wasn't rested enough to go that far."

"No, perhaps not. You should go and lie down. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you."

Vincent put his arm around Catherine, just as a precaution, as they walked into his chamber. She sat down on the bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Catherine, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, Vincent. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"You need your rest. We can delay the ceremony for a few more days if you're not up to it."

"No. It's been delayed long enough. No. I want this to happen"

"All right. Sleep now. We'll handle everything in the morning."

"Vincent."

"Yes?" 

"Stay with me."

He took off his cloak and laid it across the back of the chair. Then he settled down with Catherine resting peacefully against his chest. Within moments she was fast asleep. The next morning, Catherine woke up to find Vincent watching over her, just as he did before.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. I was with you."

"Breakfast will be prepared soon, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!"

He smiled at her and they got up to get themselves ready. It wasn't long before they were seated at the huge table with all of their friends.

"This is delicious! I can't seem to get enough of it." Catherine said.

"I'm glad to see you have your appetite back. I don't blame you for not eating over those few days, but it was very risky my dear. I'm glad Vincent found you when he did. It was a close call."

"I know. Everything tastes so heavenly after that whole ordeal."

"Thank you. We're glad you enjoy it." commented Mary. "We're also very glad to have you here with us, and even happier now that you and Vincent have decided to join together."

"Thank you Mary. That means a lot to me."

After breakfast was over, Catherine went with Mary to help her mend some clothing. It was so nice for her to have another woman to talk to. She was so comfortable with her.

"It is so nice to have you with us. I know I keep saying that, but believe it or not you've done wonders for us. Not only is Vincent happy to have you with him, but I think Jacob has taken comfort in knowing you're here as well. The children just love you."

"They're sweet. Each and every one of them is special. I love getting to see each of their personalities shine through."

"Yes, they can be a bit of a hand full sometimes, but this world wouldn't be the same without the children. It wouldn't survive. Could you hand me that other spool of thread?"

"Sure."

She bent over to retrieve the tread from the basket when she grabbed her stomach suddenly.

"Catherine! Are you all right?"

"I…I don't know. I think I might be sick." she said just before getting up and rushing out.

When she returned, she looked a bit pale.

"Catherine, have you been getting sick here lately?"

"No, just now. You don't think I'm coming down with something do you?"

"I don't know dear. You could be."

"Oh no. Not when we're so close to the wedding!"

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." she moved over to feel her head. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"Maybe it's where I ate so much this morning. I normally don't eat that much, but I hadn't felt like eating much the past few days. I suppose I just overdid it."

"That could be it…." she replied, her voice trailing off.

"Mary, what is it?"

"It's nothing. It's silly. I wouldn't worry. If you get sick again, we'll let father look you over. I'd say you're right though."

"Yes, I suppose. I've been trying to readjust to things after that whole mess. I've been sleeping beautifully, but it never seems to be enough."

"You get tired easily."

"Yes, but with everything going on, who wouldn't?" 

"I understand."

"Mary I can't help but feel like you're holding back something."

"It's nothing….don't worry yourself."

"No, it's all right, what do you think it-"

Then it hit her. It came down on top of her like a ton of bricks. No. There was no way.

"You don't think…"

"Catherine, I don't know. I'm certainly not saying anything. I'm only considering the possibility. Is it a possibility?"

She looked at her with a blank face. It was all too unbelievable.

"Catherine, you don't have to tell me anything. That's your business. I'm sorry, I had no right to-"

"No Mary, I'm glad you're here. I need someone to talk to. On the way back home…well…it is possible."

"I see. Well, assuming of course its Vincent..."

"Of course it's Vincent! There's no one else."

"I know dear. That was a horrible thing to say. I was merely trying to think clearly, of course with that statement I wasn't. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"It's all right Mary. I had no right to snap like that. It's just that this is so sudden and unexpected."

"I know dear. It's a lot to take in. Of course we don't know for sure. I would advise you to speak with Father."

"But if this is what we think it is I want Vincent to be the first one I share it with."

"I know that's as it should be, but what else can you do? You need to be sure before you tell him."

"I could…no. I promised him I wouldn't go back above."

"Believe me, Vincent will not hold it against you."

"What about Father?"

"Jacob is very protective of Vincent at times, I know, but this is a gift. I believe that given time, he'll be happy with the news."

Catherine got another strange feeling in her stomach. It wasn't sickness though…Vincent. He was close.

"Hello." he said entering the chamber.

"Hello Vincent!" Mary said casually.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not. We were just talking." she said giving Catherine a comforting smile.

"Do you feel up for a walk?"

"I think so. I need to see Father first though."

"All right."

Catherine turned back to find Mary waiting to pull her into a loving embrace.

"If you need anything Catherine, just ask."

"Thank you Mary. I will."

As they walked back to the study, Catherine searched for what she would say if it were true. Right now she could tell she needed to end his anxious curiosity.

"I'm sorry for the detour. I wanted to see Father so he could make sure I wasn't coming down with anything."

"Are you sick?"

"Well, I don't know. I got sick this morning after breakfast but I think it was just because I ate so fast." 

"Of course, I want to make sure you're ok."

"I don't want you to worry Vincent. I'll be fine."

"I know. But I just want to be sure."

They reached the study and found Father reading.

"Father, I hate to bother you, but I need to see you for a moment."

"Yes Catherine, what is it."

"Well, I…I'm not exactly feeling one hundred percent right now and I just wanted to make sure I wasn't coming down with something serious."

"Of course, what's bothering you now?"

"Well…"

Father began to see the anxiousness building up inside of her.

"Vincent, why don't you take this book to Pascal for me while I speak with Catherine. I almost forgot about it."

"Of course Father. Are you going to be all right?" he asked her.

"Yes Vincent, I'm fine."

After he had left the room, Father carefully observed her. He didn't know what was troubling her so that she couldn't have Vincent present, but he knew it was serious.

"Now Catherine, what is troubling you?"

"Well, I've been feeling tired lately as you know. Earlier I got sick when I was with Mary. I thought it may have been because I had eaten so fast this morning."

"Yes, that could have had something to do with it. What else is ailing you?" 

"Well…I…"

"Catherine, you know you can trust me. If I'm going to help you, I'll need you to talk to me."

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something else."

"Something else? What else do you think it might be?"

She looked up at him with such concern. The words were locked inside of her. As he saw her still struggling for the words, he began to realize what was so difficult to say.

"Catherine, are you trying to tell me you think you could be pregnant?"

"I think so."

"Dear God."

"I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid you would be angry with me and I didn't want you to be angry with Vincent. Having to hear the news is going to be enough for him to handle. Please don't take this out on him."

"Catherine, you almost seem as if you didn't want this to be true."

"I love Vincent. He's my life. This is everything I've ever dreamed of for us. Of course I want this! I just didn't want you to be angry with us."

"Angry? Catherine, this is a miracle. I couldn't be happier for the two of you if it were to be true. I never imagined a love like yours would find him, let alone his marrying and having a child."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. It's my fault that you had this fear of telling me. I haven't exactly made it easy on you in the past. I want you to know that I love and care for you as if you were my own daughter. I couldn't be happier that Vincent has you in his life. I want to thank you for everything you've done for him, for us."

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Come, let's find out whether I am about to become a grandfather or not."

She smiled up at him and took his outstretched hand.

It wasn't long before Vincent returned. He found Father seated in his chair again with his book in hand.

"Where is she?"

"She'll be out in a moment. Did you give the book to Pascal?"

"Yes, he wanted me to thank you. Is she going to be all right?"

"Yes."

"She's not sick?"

"No Vincent, she's going to be just fine."

Catherine entered the room completely lost in thoughts with a wide smile across her face.

"Are you feeling better?"

She looked up a little startled. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just perfect."

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I don't think so today. I do need to speak with you later though. Right now, do you think you and Father could teach me how to play?" she asked leaning over the chess set.

"I think we could manage."

"Jacob, don't tell me you're training some one else to beat you at that game." Mary said entering the room.

"I assure you it isn't me. Vincent is the mastermind behind it all." Catherine replied.

"That's even better Jacob, let Vincent teach her. You have a hard enough time beating him."

"Would you like to play this game or let me?" he said. They all shared a much needed laugh.

"Catherine, are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you."

"You look better. You're practically glowing." She said with a wink.

"Yes, it turns out you were right all along." She said with an odd sort of smile.

Vincent observed the unusual exchange with suspicion. Obviously Mary knew something he didn't. Could it have something to do with what Catherine wanted to speak to him about? His mind began reeling with questions. He thought about the events that had taken place the past couple of days, trying to fit the pieces together. Catherine had been in a strange sort of state since they had returned. Today she had been sick, tired, and happy all at once. Then, the words Paracelsus had spoken rattled his insides like thunder. The visions of his dreams came back like an unholy flood to his memories. "She was with child." Everything became foreign to him in that moment and he knew he had to get out. Catherine looked at Father and Mary with question and concern as he hastened out of the room. Not a word had been spoken.

"Perhaps you should go after him." Father suggested.

Vincent leaned over the chest of drawers in his chamber trying to steady himself. Could it be true? Feeling her hand suddenly on his shoulder, he spun around.

"Vincent I have to tell you something." 

All he could do was look at her and hope he was wrong.

"Vincent, I…I'm pregnant."

The words were like a cacophony of sound in his head.

"Say something." She asked him growing nervous at his silence.

"How can this be? How could you have done this?"

"Me? What are you saying? You are just as responsible for this as I am! I thought you would be happy for us."

"How could you think I would be happy that you are having another man's child!? What did I do to drive you away since I am responsible?"

"What are you talking about? How could you even think this could be anyone's child but yours?"

"It isn't possible!"

"It is true! What is wrong with you? You act as if nothing ever happened between us. There has never been anyone but you Vincent."

"I saw him!"

"Who? Who do you think you saw? I can't believe this is even happening."

His pain and frustration became overwhelming as he let out a loud roar. His vision blurred and he became dizzy.

"Vincent!" she cried out as he collapsed to the floor. Looking frantically over him, she pressed her ear to his chest. He was still alive.

"Vincent! Vincent, wake up! Please!" she cried.

Father and Mary quickly entered to room. Once they saw what had happened, Father rushed over to check Vincent as Mary took hold of Catherine to try and calm her down.

"What happened Catherine?" Father asked.

"I tried to tell him. He doesn't think this child is his. He says he saw me with some one else. It isn't true! There's something wrong with him. He doesn't remember."

"Shhh, Catherine calm down. Tell us what happened to him." Mary said trying to comfort her.

"We were arguing. I tried to make him listen but he wouldn't. He just got caught up in everything and collapsed. Tell me Father, is he going to be all right?"

"I don't know. I think so. Catherine, right now I need you to try and stay calm."

"How can I stay calm? The father of my child and the love of my life is unconscious and he thinks I've been unfaithful to him! You tell me how to fix that."

"Catherine, you have to try to be strong for all three of you. You have a stronger connection with him than anyone else. Do you think you can try to reach him?"

"Yes. Whatever you need, I'll do anything."

She moved over to him again and pushed his hair across his forehead. As she spoke she held his hand in hers.

"Vincent. Vincent I'm here. Can you hear me?" There was nothing. "I need you. _We_ need you. Please come back to me!" she pleaded as tears filled her eyes. She searched his face for some sort of expression. When there was still nothing, she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach.

"This is our baby Vincent, it's your child. We both need you. I love you."

Leaning over, she placed a loving persistent kiss on his lips, willing him to open his eyes. She looked down at him again and the tears became unbearable to hold back. Pressing his hand against her a little more firmly, her voice shook with anger and hurt.

"You have to feel this! You have to feel our love. This child is yours. You can't leave me alone like this!"

Mary looked over at Jacob with a heavy heart. The scene playing out before them was almost more than she could bear to watch. Her sobs were uncontrollable. Mary pulled her back and held her as she cried. Pascal and another friend from the tunnels came to put Vincent on his bed. Pushing her hair away from her face, Mary asked Catherine if she would prefer to stay with her.

"No, I can't leave him. I have to stay here with him."

"I understand. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Father assured her he'd be back in shortly to check on them. Then, they all left. Looking over at Vincent lying there made her heart ache. Carefully, she crawled into the bed beside him and rested against his chest. Closing her eyes, she tried to dream real the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her. Finally, she drifted off to sleep.


	12. A time for us

The sun was warm and comforting surrounding her as she walked through the park. Children were laughing and playing as many young couples passed by her hand in hand. Looking around her smile faded into a look of longing. Something was missing. Then, a wave of happiness stilled her as she felt his hand upon her shoulder. Turning to smile into his deep blue eyes, he met her gaze just before pulling her into his arms. Together they sat in the shade of a large tree and watched the people all around them.

"The sunlight in your eyes, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She said to him.

He smiled at her and then his eyes moved to look beyond her. His face held a look of fear, anger, and sadness. Noting this change in him, she turned to see what was happening.

"Cathy!" he called out to her.

"No." she said, the words barely passing through her lips.

Elliot made his way closer to her and she could feel her stomach churning. Reaching out behind her to him so that he wouldn't leave her, she noticed there was nothing there.

"Vincent!" she cried out as she turned to see him hasten away. "Vincent, wait!"

Running in full sprint after him, the world didn't seem to take notice at the events taking place. Everything kept spinning all around her. With the drain pipe in sight and Elliot's voice still trailing behind her, her heart pounded. When she reached the entrance inside the pipe, he was gone.

_A time for us someday there'll be_

_When chains are torn by courage born_

_Of a love that's free_

She heard her mother's voice singing those words. Following the sound, she had returned to the tunnels searching desperately for Vincent.

_A time when dreams so long denied_

_Can flourish as we unveil the love we now must hide_

_A time for us at last to see a life worthwhile _

_For you and me_

"Vincent!" she called out to him. She could feel him close and yet she still could not see him. Her heart was aching with a pain worse than anything she had ever felt before.

_And with our love through tears and thorns_

_We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

_A time for us someday there'll be_

_A new world, a world of shining hope for you and me_

"Vincent!" she cried as she jolted up in the bed. Gasping to catch her breath, she looked over to see him lying there just as she had left him.

"Catherine! Are you all right?" Father asked her as he got up from the chair and went over to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm not." She said as she fell into his arms in tears.

"Catherine, tell me what happened."

"We were in the park. Everything was so beautiful. Then he left, he ran from me."

"Vincent?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Elliot was there. He was coming towards us and Vincent ran. I called out to him and ran after him but when I reached the entrance he was gone. I don't understand. Elliot is no longer part of my life. Vincent is everything to me."

"You said that Vincent believed this child is not his."

"Yes." 

"Elliot has been the one that has come the closest in separating the two of you. Perhaps Vincent's fears, his feelings are still finding a way to you through your bond."

"You think Vincent is afraid this is Elliot's child?"

"I don't know. What else happened in your dream?"

"My mother- I heard my mother's voice. She was singing. I followed the sound of her voice through the tunnels trying to find my way to Vincent. I woke up before I reached him."

"What was she saying? Perhaps she's trying to tell you something. Dreams can play a pretty powerful role in our lives in times such as these."

"She was singing a song…it was about love, a forbidden love. The words rang deep inside of me. A time when dreams so long denied can flourish as we unveil the love we now must hide."

"You and Vincent were about to make a life together. In your dream you were both exposed to the world above."

"The last words hit me so hard. It was just before I woke up."

"What were they?"

"And with our love, through tears and thorns, we will endure as we pass surely through every storm. A time for us, someday there'll be a new world, a world of shining hope for you and me."

"Catherine, the night before you were kidnapped, I had a long talk with Vincent. I told him that since your relationship is so special, so fragile, that there would be hard times to accompany the good. I explained to him that it was important to rely on your love for each other to make it through. I've seen how deep your bond and your feeling run. I've seen the struggles you have overcome together. I believe your mother was trying to tell you the same."

"She has. I guess she was reminding me."

"Catherine, we are all here for you to help in any way that we can. Ultimately you are the one who can pull him out of this. I've seen you reach him in darkness where I couldn't even dream of approaching. I love Vincent. He is my son. Your love is different and more powerful. You must not give up if you hope to have a life together. If your dreams are to come true, you'll have to fight for it. Can you do that?"

"I have to. He is my life. I have nothing else to go home to. My heart is tied to him whether we're together or apart."

"Then I shall be here for you both for whatever you need. We all are. We will watch out for you, and help you as much as we can. However, ultimately you are the one who can reach him."

"Thank you."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

"I won't."

He walked towards the doorway and stopped short, turning back to her. "Oh and Catherine, take as much care as possible of yourself. I don't want you to put yourself and the child at risk. If there is anything at all that bring question to your mind, I mean anything, come to me."

"All right."

Catherine looked back over at Vincent and moved closer to him. Stroking his face and his hair, she began to sing what she could remember of the song her mother had meant for them.

_A time for us someday there'll be _

_When chains are torn by courage born_

_Of a love that's free_

_A time for us at last to see_

_A life worthwhile for you and me_

_And with our love through tears and thorns_

_We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

_A time for us someday there'll be _

_A new world, a world of shining hope for you and me_

"I'm here now Vincent. I'll always be here." she whispered before softly she placed a tender loving kiss upon his lips. "I love you."

"Catherine?" she heard Mary call from just outside the chamber.

"I'm coming." she said as she walked out to her.

Vincent stirred a bit before slowly lifting open his heavy eyes. He looked around but could not see her. He had heard her angelic voice and felt her lips sweetly pressed to his just a moment before.

"Catherine." he murmured.

Catherine made her way over to Mary's outstretched arms.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"How have you been my dear? Any better since last night?"

"It still hurts. He's the love of my life."

"I know honey. Are you feeling all right?" 

"Yes. I haven't felt nauseous so far. Then again I just woke up not long ago. Even that was a traumatic experience."

"What happened?"

"I had a horrible dream. To make a long story short, Father and I have concluded from my dream that my mother is trying to tell me to stay strong and trust in our love to make it through this."

"She's absolutely right Catherine."

"I know. There's something else we've figured out through my dream about Vincent. It's a feeling that I suppose has been passed to me through our bond. Thank God it isn't broken."

"I don't think it ever could be. What did you find out dear?" 

……………….

Vincent slowly moved to his feet grabbing onto the chair to steady himself. As soon as he gained his strength and his balance, he started to walk towards the doorway in search of Catherine. Stopping suddenly he heard voices that he made out to be Catherine and Mary.

"Elliot Burch's child?" he heard Mary say in a surprised and concerned tone.

"Yes. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to even begin to explain all this to him."

Quickly he moved away. His insides were plagued with anger and hurt. It was true. She was pregnant with another man's child. Why? How could she do this to him? It was hard enough that she was about to bear another man's child, but she had lied to his face and betrayed their trust. With fists clinched at his sides, he quickly headed out the opposite exit of the chamber.

………………………

"I'm sure once you sit with him and talk to him he'll understand. I'm sure once you begin to tell him what happened he'll start to remember. The journey was rough for both of you. I'm not totally surprised he blacked out during part of it. I'm surprised and thankful nothing worse happened. The strain was great on both of you. Given time I know he'll remember. That was special moment between the two of you. It's not lost to him forever. It's merely buried deep within him and he needs help finding it."

"I know he remembers our kiss and all the emotion involved. He told me that much. I just don't understand how he could have forgotten. I remember as if it had happened just a few moments ago. He was fully present in every moment. We were so in love with each other. Time seemed to stand still for us. It was so beautiful. It was the most amazing experience of my life."

"I can see the love in you eyes. Your relationship will survive this. I know it in my heart without a doubt."

"Thank you. I'm glad I have you here to talk to. I don't know what I would do without you and Father. You've been and enormous help."

"We'll always be here for you Catharine. We love you both so very much."

"I have a special place in my heart for each and every one of you. You're my family now. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would we."

"I'd better go check in on Vincent. I hate to leave him for more than a few moments. You never know when he could open his eyes and I might miss it."

"I understand. I'll be here if you need me."

Catherine walked back into the chamber and then cam to a sudden stop.

"Vincent." she said as she looked around the room for him.

"Vincent! Where are you?" she called out almost afraid now.

"Catherine what is it?" Mary asked running in.

"He's gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone! He's not here! When I left he was lying there just as he had been since last night and now he's not there."

Hearing the distress in her voice, she knew she had to do something to try and keep her as calm as possible.

"I'm sure he hasn't gone far. It's only been a few minutes."

"I have to find him. What if he gets hurt?"

"I'll go and get Father and get Pascal to send out a message over the pipes."

"I can't wait! I have to go to him! I have to find him!"

"We'll wait and get someone to go with you."

"I can't. I'm going. I'll be all right."

With that she was out the door. Mary tried calling her back but she knew she wouldn't return without Vincent. Quickly she ran to find Father and to get help.

"Vincent!" she called out as she ran through the tunnels.

Vincent's stomach tightened at the sound of her voice. Getting up from where he had been sitting, he began to run from her. He was so filled with anger that he knew he could not face her.

Catherine could feel him near. She followed her heart and concentrated on the bond.

"Oh!" she cried out clinching her stomach.

She paused momentarily until the pain passed. She could now feel the anger within him. Hardly able to hold herself together she started again after him. There was no way she could give up on him. It was up to her. She would fight even if it meant her life.

Vincent grew even more anxious to distance himself from her as he felt her closing in on him. Blindly running through the tunnels now, he didn't know where he was going anymore. Before he knew it, he had reached a dead end. He struck his fist hard against the wall and look around for a way out. There was no where else to run.

Off in the distance she could see him. With her heart pounding, she ran as if her life depended on it.

"Vincent, it's me. It's all right." she called out.

The only way he knew to stop her was to frighten her away. Releasing all the pain and rage within, he let out an earthshaking roar.

Once she was very near the doorway, she began to slow down to a fast walking pace. The roars we're something she had heard before. There was no way that was stopping her. What she had to lose scared her more than anything he could try to do.

The anxiety of her close presence and the sting of her beauty in his eyes overwhelmed him. He ran towards her in a trance with his arm drawn back ready to strike her.

"Vincent!" she cried.

He was still coming towards her letting out yet another roar.

"Vincent! Stop!" she cried more desperately.

Inches apart from her he halted, frozen in utter fear and disgust at what he had almost done. No matter what had happened she was still his Catherine. All the love he had for her was still there. Whether or not he wanted to remember it, he knew she was carrying a child. What had happened to them?

"Oh! Ow!" she cried out and she dropped to the floor in pain.

Fear swept over him as he fell to catch her. Holding her in his arms again he began to feel the tears fill his eyes.

"Catherine, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to- I would never-"

"Vincent I- Oh!" she cried out again.

"Catherine! Hold on, it'll be all right. I'll get you to Father."

"Wait! There's something I have to say to you."

"It can wait Catherine! I need to get you some help."

"No Vincent! I have you here now, I can't risk letting you go again before you know everything." 

"I know Catherine. I already know."

"What?"

"I heard you and Mary talking. That's why I left. I was so angry and hurt. I had to think. You have to go back. This is his child and I won't let you be torn away from another life you were meant to lead because of me."

"Vincent, no you're wrong! I know you think this is Elliot's child. I know that was what you were afraid of deep down. I felt it in a dream. That's what I was telling Mary. It isn't true Vincent. You are the only one I could ever share a life with."

"Catherine-"

"No! Listen to me. You have to remember. That night, on the way back home, we had an argument. You were plagued by something and wouldn't let me help you. You shut me out. I pleaded with you to open back up to me, to our bond. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I could still feel you holding back and it hurt me so badly. I couldn't lose you. I felt like I was dying inside. I had to find a way to make you understand and feel our love again."

"Then you kissed me."

"Yes. You remember?"

"Yes. Our feelings, our love was so overpowering. I was drawn in completely by it."

"So was I Vincent. Only, I believe you were lost to me in it somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"Not exactly. I remember waking up."

"No. We didn't just fall asleep after that. We loved."

"Then?"

"Yes Vincent. Close your eyes, try to remember."

He focused hard but couldn't seem to find anything. She could see his struggle.

"I'll tell you. Try to remember. Stop me if you remember anything."

He just nodded.

"I looked deep into your eyes and it was almost as if I could have swam in them. I kissed you again more briefly, and then pulled you close to me and held you tightly in my arms as you buried your face in my shoulder. Then you held me tighter and kissed my neck. All my love for you was building up inside of me getting stronger by the minute. I could feel the same in you. I pulled your face back up to meet mine again and kissed you once more. Our passion and fire began to spark in that kiss."

Rubbing her hand across his cheek, she could see he was still struggling to remember. She sat up and wrapped her arms him. Determined to reach him, she kissed him again. He began to hold her closer and return the kiss falling deeper into his thoughts. As she felt his response she pulled away from him and kissed his cheek, making her way down to his neck just as she had done before. Images flashed before his eyes like lightening. His breathing deepened. Could he be remembering? Emotions stirring from the past and present began to shake him. Pushing her back, he kissed her almost instinctively as if he had gone through these motions before. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him with hope and surprise. Pulling him to her she kissed him back still playing out the memory of what had happened before. A clearer image flashed before him, and he could see these events playing out as it was happening to them. It was almost as if her were some one else standing by, watching them. His hand slowly moving up her side, up over her shoulder cushioned her neck. It was so in sync. He realized now where it had all come from. Breaking their kiss, he gasped for air as all the memories cam flooding back. They had made love that night!

"Catherine!" he cried out.

She burst out into tears realizing what had happened. Holding him in her arms she smiled.

"Yes Vincent! It's real! I promise it isn't a dream."

"I remember. I remember everything."

He looked at her with such love. It had been amazing. Suddenly he looked down at her stomach and realized something else he had forgotten.

"The baby."

"Yes Vincent. Our baby." she said placing his hand over her stomach.

"Catherine, I'm sorry I doubted you. Please forgive me."

"It's all right. You're here now and you remember. That's all that matters."

"I'll never leave you again. I promise."

"I love you Vincent."

"I love you. I have to get you to Father and make sure you're all right."

"I'll be fine I'm sure. It was just all of the stress and the emotions."

"We can't risk it. Here, put your arms around my neck."

Carrying her back they both felt more complete in each other's arms. It wasn't long before they reached Father's study. He and Mary looked at each other with surprise and disbelief.

"Vincent! Where have you been? What happened? Is everything all right?"

"You need to take a look at Catherine. She was experiencing some pain in her stomach." He said as he put her down in a chair.

"Are you all right Catherine?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. I was just caught up in all the excitement I guess."

"We'll not chance it. Vincent, bring her to your chamber and lay her down."

Father followed along with Mary after grabbing a stethoscope. Pulling up her shirt a little he pressed the instrument to her stomach in several different places to listen carefully.

"Now Catherine, if I press down somewhere that causes any pain or discomfort, you must tell me."

"All right."

Carefully examining her, she showed no signs of distress or pain.

"I think you're going to be all right. I want you to stay off of your feet as much as possible for the next couple of days. Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll get you something." Mary said before leaving the room.

"Vincent, are you all right?"

"Yes Father. I'm fine."

"Wait for me in the other room. I want to have a look at you as well."

Catherine squeezed his hand just before he let go of her to leave. He knew she was still afraid he would leave her. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere. Once he was out of the room, Father turned back Catherine ready to hear the story.

"What happened?"

"I went out a few a minutes to speak with Mary, and during that time he must have woken up. When I came back, he was gone. Naturally I ran after him. He ran from me just like in the dream, but got stopped at a dead end. He began to try and frighten me away like before, but I didn't stop. He came after me, ready to hit me, but he stopped short when I cried out to him. That's when the pain hit and he caught me as I fell."

"The pain made you collapse."

"Yes. We would have come to you then, but I couldn't let another moment pass without letting him know the truth. I told everything and tried hard to make him remember. Finally, he did. He remembers now. He knows."

"Thank God. I can't say I completely agree with the risk you took with these stomach pains, but I understand. I'm glad."

"Thank you for everything."

"You don't have to thank me. I'll go check in on Vincent and let the others know that all is well. You rest."

"Ok."

"Doctor's orders now." He said with a teasing tone.

She laughed. "I promise."

He pushed her hair back a little and smiled before exiting. Father found Vincent lost in thought when he entered the room. He was almost sure he wasn't aware of his presence.

"I'm going to be a father." He said almost startling Father as he broke the silence. He smiled at him.

"Yes, Vincent you are. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. This is more than I could ever hope for. Of course I'm more than happy, but there's something else too."

"You're frightened aren't you?"

"Yes. Not only because it's such a large responsibility- I've caused enough problems already- but fear for Catherine as well. How do we know there won't be any major complications?"

"You never know with any case. However, since this is a special case, I will keep a close watch on her. I don't want you to worry. There's no reason that this shouldn't be just like any normal pregnancy."

"You're sure everything seemed all right?"

"Yes. How are you feeling? You were unconscious for quite a while. We didn't know when you would come back to us."

"I feel fine."

"You look well enough. Is there anything else that's bothering you?"

"I've caused her so much pain."

"Do you remember what I told you the night before the two of you were to be married?" 

"Yes." 

"I've seen now the things you love, your connection is capable of. I believe it should be able to pull you out of even darker times. Heaven forbid there should be any. We were all very concerned for you both, but I knew you love would see you through this. Now, more than ever Vincent, you have to have faith in you love for Catherine and her love for you. You must both be honest and open with each other. If you withhold anything, it could hurt you both."

"There is something I haven't told her. It was something I tried to forget, but it preyed on my mind."

"You must talk to her. Tell her everything. I believe you'll find when it's all out in the open, that then the true healing will begin. It will make you that much stronger. She needs you now."

"I know. Thank you Father."

He smiled and laughed a little. Vincent looked at him with question.

"What is it?"

"Soon they'll be calling me Grandfather."

They both smiled and embraced each other warmly.

"You don't have to worry Vincent. I've always thought you would make a wonderful father."

"I learned from the best."

As he returned to the chamber, Vincent could see Catherine resting peacefully. He quietly walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Turning around, he was stopped abruptly at the sound of her voice.

"I'm not asleep."

"How are you feeling?" 

"Fine."

He sat beside her and stroked her hair smiling down at her.

"What is it?" 

"What?"

"You have something to tell me."

"Catherine, I don't wish to hold anything from you any longer. It is important we tell each other everything."

"Go on. I'm listening." She said taking his hand.

"When I found you, when I got him away from you…" his voice trailed off.

"It's all right. Tell me."

"Paracelsus. He poisoned me with lies. That's what had happened to me. I wanted to shut it out but it kept coming back."

"What did he tell you Vincent?"

"He said he had taken you because you were carrying another man's child."

"So that's where it came from."

"Yes. I tried not to pay any attention to it, but the thought plagued my heart. I couldn't stand it."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"I didn't want to hear the words repeated. It was all I could do not to think of it."

"Now you know."

"Yes. I know now that this child is ours."

"No. Not that."

"What do you mean?"

"Truth beyond knowledge."

He considered it and shook his head. She was right. How could he have forgotten?

"I'm sorry I've caused you such pain."

"It wasn't your fault. It's all behind us now. We have so much to look forward to."

"I love you Catherine. I could never stop loving you no matter what."

"I know. You have to know that about me too."

"I do."

Note to reader: The song I used in this chapter is called "A time for us". It is from the film Romeo and Juliet. The chapter "Somewhere", shares the same title as the song used in it. It's from West Side Story. The two songs happened to be in my choir's repertoire and I thought they fit the story well, so I decided to use them. I hope you like them.


	13. In darkness and in light

Three weeks had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Catherine and Vincent had found that their love had grown stronger than ever. Now gazing over the falls while eating their picnic lunch Mary and Catherine had prepared, they were so content and happy. Vincent looked down at their hands joined together and stared at the ring on her finger. Catherine noticed his preoccupied thoughts and glanced down to see what he was looking at. It wasn't long before she too found herself admiring the beauty of that symbol.

"Catherine, there's something we haven't spoken of in a while now."

"I know. I wanted to wait until you were ready to bring it up again."

"I've never been so happy in all my life. I have everything I've ever wanted right here."

"This is what I want to. It's all I've ever dreamed of since the day I met you."

"Are you truly happy Catherine?"

"Yes. I'm more than happy. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Then I'll tell Father when we return."

"Let's not rush."

"Of course. It's whatever you are comfortable with. We don't have to do this right away."

"No, not that! I meant, let's stay here a while longer." she said laughing.

"All right."

"Do you think Saturday is too soon?"

"Don't you think they will wonder where we've gone?"

She couldn't control her laughter. Her face beamed and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her.

"I meant the wedding!"

"You should be more specific." he said teasing her.

"Well excuse me."

"I believe Saturday would be perfect."

He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against him. After a few hours they returned and a celebration broke out immediately. The week seemed to fly by like the rest had with all of the plans and excitement. One of the decisions Catherine and Vincent quickly decided on, was that they wanted Mary and Father to be the ones standing behind them on that special day. They were deeply honored when they received the news and much more excited than either of them would let on. The one thing that could not be taken care of so easily was their vows. Catherine and Vincent knew from day one that they each wanted to say something special. Each of them toiled over the right words to say for days. The night before the big event was long and sleepless. Trying not to expect the worst to happen, they tossed and turned in their own chambers loathing their separation. It was as far as they dare go. Finally, morning came and Mary, along with Jamie, excitedly helped Catherine get ready. Vincent was of course accompanied by Father. Within a few short hours, the area in which the ceremony was to take place was filled with inhabitants of the tunnels and helpers as well. Catherine's father had arrived a little later than expected, which had caused her to worry. Vincent of course felt what she was feeling, so Jaime and Mouse were used to relay messages of what was happening and to reassure the couple that everything was "ok good, ok fine." As everyone had taken their seats, the minister, who was himself one of their helpers, proceeded in getting everyone's attention. Vincent and Father took their places and waited for the music to start. Mouse, of course, insisted this be his special contribution to the event. Catherine and Vincent had spent several hours trying to decide what music to play. They thought of all the beautiful music that had swept them away from concerts in the park, but still could not quite decide. One of the children had heard of a concert going to be in the park and rushed to tell them about it. Standing in their special place, they listened as heavenly music poured into the tunnels. Moonlight beamed down on them as if it were a spotlight. The beauty of that music had swept them away, as they shared a sweet passionate kiss. The decision was made. Both of their hearts fluttered at the sound of the music starting. Catherine took her father's arm and drew in a deep breath. She looked over at him and smiled. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw his little girl looking at him, only five years old again.

"Let's go honey." he said.

Catherine's legs shook with nervousness and happiness with those first steps. She could feel her mother with her. When they finally stepped out Vincent's eyes met hers for a moment before taking in the whole vision of her standing there in her mother's gown. His eyes filled with tears. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful. She could see his love for her radiating from him and she smiled. As they made their way down the aisle, Catherine looked over at Mary to find her smiling at her. When it was time for her father to give her away, he cupped her face in his hands and took a long look at her. Then he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Catherine took her place next to Vincent. They shared a long look of peace, joy , and relief that this moment had finally arrived.

"We are gathered here today for a most special occasion; to celebrate the union of two extraordinary people. I've know Vincent for years. I've watched him grow up and I am proud of who he has become. When Catherine and Vincent first came to me, I was glad to hear their news, and honored to take part in this special occasion. In the short time I have known Catherine, I have found her to be a very remarkable woman. I'm glad to know both of these wonderful people. They have said they wished to make their vows to each other in their own words as they begin a new journey."

He looked at Vincent letting him know it was his time to speak. Drawing in a deep breath, he took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. They sparkled and set of a radiance that was magical. The sight of her was mesmerizing.

"Catherine, I have long been able to learn to live a life of loneliness. Among the books I have read, I have never been able to fully understand the poets who wrote of love in its purest and deepest form, until I found you. I never dared dream of the life you have given me. Now, not only are you giving me a life of love and companionship more special than any I've ever known, but you are giving me a life I thought unfair to think possible; the life of a child. I have everything because of you. Our future is unknown, but I can look upon it with hope for the first time in my life because you are with me. You give these tunnels a light I've never known before. I could never love anyone more. You are my life. I promise to love, honor, and protect you always. I will be with you in darkness and in light. I'll never leave you."

With those last words, he slipped a beautiful silver band on her finger. Her eyes were filled with tears and her voice shook as she began to speak.

"Before you came into my life, I was lost in a world full of hate and harm. You showed me a world I never thought possible. The hope of love always seemed to linger around me, but was ever quite tangible. When you first held me in your arms, an overpowering feeling swept over me. It was like a light was shed on all the dark shadows of my life. I became a better, stronger person. I have never known a love like this could exist. You are with me everywhere I go. You're in everything I do. I couldn't live a life without you. I know now, there was no other life meant for me to live. My life is with you. Not only are we beginning a new life together, but now I carry a new life inside of me that we have created. I too promise to love, honor, and protect you always. There is no 'my world' and 'your world'. There is only our world, our life together. I wake up each morning with a smile knowing you are with me. I could never leave you. My place is with you. Feeling the miracle of our love inside of me, stronger than anything I've ever known, has made me sure of that. I love you Vincent. Nothing, not even death could change that. I will always be a part of you and you a part of me. I cannot wait to share my life with you. Thank you for sharing your life with me. Thank you for making this a world for us both."

Tears fell freely down her face. Vincent could feel his own eyes begin to glaze over with them.

"May you both have a life full of love and happiness. May your troubles be small and you joys be great. I proudly recognize you both as husband and wife."

They smiled triumphantly and shared a kiss more special than ever they had shared before. It was their first kiss as husband and wife; the first kiss in their new life. "Vincent and Catherine Wells." he announced as everyone rejoiced. Father pulled Vincent into his embrace and held him tight. Then, he placed his hands on Catherine's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I could never be more proud to have anyone as a daughter. I pray the two of you will have a beautiful life together." he said just before pulling her into his arms. She wept openly with joy. Her father came and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you." he said. Then, he walked over to Vincent and put his arms around him. "Both of you."

As the festivities climaxed and eventually died down, Catherine and Vincent prepared for their getaway. Before leaving, they said goodbye to both Vincent and Catherine's father and Mary.

"I want you to be careful." Father said, warning Catherine.

"I will. Don't worry."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only a few days Father. I'll take of her."

"I know you will."

"Goodbye sweetheart. Have a good time." her Father said kissing her on the forehead. "I know he'll take good care of you."

"If you have any troubles whatsoever," Father began.

"Come straight home." Mary finished.

Catherine and Vincent laughed. They couldn't help but feel like a couple of teenagers going out on a date.

"I'm sorry. We just worry about you. We love you both very much." Father explained.

"We love you too. Don't worry. We'll be just fine. All three of us." she promised.

It was late. The celebration had taken up the whole day as they knew it would. They decided, their first night would be in a special place for both of them. Though a considerable amount of time had passed, Catherine's father helped to keep this plan open. He knew it meant a lot to them and it was the least he could do. They went above to spend the night in Catherine's apartment. They had feared it would have been sold by the time they were able to get there, but her Father had managed to delay that. They had shared so many beautiful memories on that balcony. It only seemed right to be able to experience it for the first time truly united. Most of the evening was spent remembering all of their special moments there. Catherine took a long look around her apartment. She knew she had to say goodbye. It wasn't as hard for her now as it night have been before. She had better, more promising things in her future. It was time to move on. Walking around the apartment, she told Vincent stories of when she first moved in and the people she had met in the building. It was indeed a special night. For the first time since the conception of their child, they loved each other. There were no words to describe their feeling of being completely together with no restrictions or hesitations. They belonged to each other. They loved each other. It was going to be their last memory in that apartment; their most special memory.

The next morning, Vincent woke up bright and early so they could begin their journey below. He had kept the rest of the plans a secret for her. Turning to look at her, he felt an amazing joy in knowing the were together. It would be like this forever. He would never leave her and she would always be with him.

"Catherine."

"Hmm." she muttered sleepily.

"Catherine, wake up." he said kissing her forehead.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I like this view."

"You are beautiful."

"So are you. Say it."

"What?"

"Say it. I like hearing it."

"Catherine Wells."

"Mmmm, it's beautiful."

"Yes it is."

Catherine checked the hallway. All was clear. Turning to take one last look she said goodbye and walked out with her arm around him. They made it safely down to the sub basement and then below.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Her excitement and curiosity grew. She knew there had to be so many special places below she hadn't seen yet. They seemed to walk for ages. Finally, he stopped her.

"This is our stop for today. I have two more special places to take you tomorrow. The journey isn't as far from here."

"Where are we?"

"Come with me. Close your eyes." he instructed her as he guided her through a short tunnel before reaching the entrance.

"All right. You can open them now."

The beauty of this place was magical. Rose petals had been strewn all about the chamber that was warmed with a thousand candles.

"Oh Vincent, it's beautiful." she said.

That evening, they sat for a long while reading to each other. Laying back on the soft feathered pillows in each other's arms they talked for hours.

"Vincent, are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"The baby."

"A little, yes. Are you?"

"Yeah." she said with a sigh.

"I think it is normal for anyone who is about to have their first child. It's an important event in one's life."

"This child means more to me than anything in this world. It's our child, the child I've dreamed of having ever since we first realized our love for each other."

These words surprised him. She had dreamed of having his child! Never had he even allowed himself to think of such a heavenly dream. A life for the two of them together was a monumental task, let alone having a child. He was comforted by her words.

"I couldn't think of anyone who would make a more wonderful mother Catherine."

"I'm just so afraid of doing something wrong. I want so much for our child."

"Every parent fears of making mistakes. Every parent makes mistakes. It's a part of life. Perhaps most of your fear comes from your spending the majority of your life without your mother."

"Maybe."

"You can rest assured that our child will have both of us there as long we live, and you will be a wonderful mother."

"I wish I had your faith in me."

"You will have it when you need it."

"It's amazing the connection I already feel with this baby. It's so strong. Can you feel it?"

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I've felt something different in our bond since I first learned of this child. I didn't know if was me feeling your bond with the baby or if I had a connection to it as well. I think now, it's both."

"I love you so much."

She moved closer to him and placed a loving kiss upon his lips. When he looked at her again, the beauty of her glowing in the candle light took his breath away. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again as she lay back. She had doubted herself and he could still feel the worry that lay deep inside of her. He wanted to kiss it all away. That night, he tried to do away with all of her doubts and reassure her with the most gentle love making she had ever known. This was her night. He had done all of this for her. She basked in his love. After a long while, they feel asleep as he cradled her in his arms.

They woke again the next morning. This time they wouldn't have to be up so early and leave so soon. They could spend all the time they wanted together. It was important before to make it down below before anyone was awake. They had run the risk of getting caught. This time, they were safe below. Catherine woke up and watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. She had never slept so peacefully in all her life. She caressed his hair as she brushed it from his face. Never had she loved any man as much as she loved him. In the past, she was never a morning person. There was nothing she found special in mornings until now. Now, she spent all of her first moments of a new day in his arms. Slowly he lifted open his eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

"I felt such joy in your heart."

"I was just thinking of you."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I've never slept better. I feel so rested."

"Good."

"Did you?"

"Yes, you were with me."

"Do you think there will ever be a time we won't sleep peacefully together?"

"I'm sure there will come a time when one of us is ill or when the baby comes and we won't get as much rest just like anyone else. It's all still new to us."

"Just as long as I get to spend the sleepless night with you." After a moment. A look of shocking realization came over her.

"Catherine, what is it?"

"Vincent, it's almost been a month already!"

He took a moment to consider it.

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yes! I can't believe it. I guess with everything going on all at once, time just sort of flew by."

"Eight months."

"Eight months and we'll have the most precious gift anyone could ever have."

"I can hardly imagine it."

"I know."

Not long after that, they had eaten some of the food they had packed for breakfast and moved on to their next destination. Vincent had taken a friend down with him one of the days before the wedding to prepare the place with everything they would need. He knew they would spend a couple of days here. Yet, even before they reached this place, he had one more place to show her.

"You remember the night I gave you this." he said looking at the necklace she had received from him on their first anniversary.

"Of course. How could I forget? I always wondered where you got it. It's so beautiful."

"That's what I wanted to show you."

"You mean-"

"It's just down a little ways ahead. This was here too." he said taking her hand. She looked down at her ring as the light danced around the walls reflecting off of it.

"I've wanted to bring you here ever since I first found this place." he told her as they made their way through the tunnel. When they reached the entrance, he held out his hand to lead her in. Her eyes widened at the beauty sparkling all around her.

"Vincent! It's amazing!"

He watched her and she looked around at every crystal. The light danced in her eyes and it flitted across the room from one gem to the other.

"I've never seen a place like this before."

"Neither had I until I came here."

"I can't believe it."

"What's that over there?" he asked her.

She looked in the direction he was looking and made her way over to the corner of the wall, carefully looking around.

"What is it?"

"I don't know there's something right there." he said pointing.

"Vincent, I don't-" she stopped.

He smiled. He knew she had found it. Her eyes watered as she picked up the large heart shaped crystal.

"Vincent. It's gorgeous." she said barely able to hold back the tears.

"I thought you should have something special for this. Perhaps, later on, if we ever had a daughter we could give this to her on her wedding day."

There was no holding it back now. The thought was more beautiful than all of the precious gems in the room. He had thought of their future together and the children they would have. Not just the child she was carrying, but perhaps another one. She always had the feeling it would please him to have a son, but now she knew he wanted a daughter as well.

"I don't know what to say. The thought alone is beautiful." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." she couldn't help but explore the wonder of these thoughts. "Vincent, what do you hope the baby turns out to be."

"I doesn't matter to me. I would love for us to eventually have both a son and a daughter. You've brought me so much hope. There's nothing I can't dream for us now."

She kissed him. The love she felt for him couldn't be contained. He wanted more children. Their dreams were opened up. Anything was possible now. She knew they were finally living a happy life. Shortly after they left, they reached the place where they were going to stay. Catherine couldn't imagine what was in store for her after all of this. He had given her so much already. When they came upon the entrance, again she had to close her eyes and let him guide her in. This time, when she opened her eyes, she felt like she would never catch her breath. There before her was the most captivating sight she had ever seen. They had walked into a huge opening where a lake rested peacefully before them. Soft sunlight shone in, making the place glow with grace and beauty. A gentle mist lingered over the water and seemed to hush everything.

"Vincent, I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I can feel it."

He showed her a small chamber off to the side where they would sleep. Then he took her into another where he had brought the food and other supplies. After they ate a light lunch, they decided to explore the irresistible water. Catherine had loved to swim ever since she was a child. Vincent waded slowly around in it watching her laugh and smile. He had felt a bit awkward now and more exposed. He knew she had seen him, all of him, before. Still, it had only been in dim lighting of candles. Now is was bright. Before, he had always managed to lose himself in his love for her, but now he felt more self-conscious. Catherine began to sense his feelings. She remembered the night before, and how he had helped her. It was her turn. She swam slowly behind him, for now he had turned from her. He was startled at the feeling of her arms around him. She placed a gentle kiss on his neck. The feel of her pressing close against him rattled him. Still keeping her hand on his shoulder, she moved around in front of him wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms about his neck. Softly she place a brief kiss on his lips. Their breath reflected off of the water, seeming to magnify their closeness. The feel of their bodies floating together was intoxicating.

"I've never felt so relaxed." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

He still said nothing, but was holding her close. Catherine searched in her mind, trying to decide whether to speak of his feelings or try and rid him of more humiliation and get rid of them herself. Then she searched her heart; the one place Vincent always told her to trust with difficult decisions. They had promised to talk about things. She knew that it was important if he was going to truly get through this. If they didn't it would happen again.

"Vincent, it's all right." she began. "I don't want you to have to feel uncomfortable around me. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We've already been as close as two people could be. Maybe even more so with our bond."

"Yes, but then it was always dark and for some reason I never thought of this before."

"You got caught up in the moment."

"Yes."

"Vincent, you are beautiful. I love every part of you. In darkness and light, remember?"

He thought about the vows they had made to each other. She was right.

"I know it's still very new. It is for me too. But we love each other. That's all that matters. Nothing will ever change that."

"I've dealt with these feelings all my life. It's always been difficult."

"I know it has. You deserve to be free of that. That's why I'm here. I love you. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I want you to feel everything you're feeling. Don't be afraid."

"It's hard to let go."

"I'm here. I won't let you fall. Let me help you." she said kissing him once more.

It felt so good to kiss her. He wanted to so badly, but those feelings always seemed to creep up on him at the worst times. He wanted to be free of it all.

"Catherine, I do love you. I just…" his voice trailed off.

"It's ok."

He was still tense and worried. She had to loosen him up somehow. They had to become more comfortable with each other. Suddenly, she felt they needed to laugh. With a mischievous look in her eye, she moved away from him. He began to panic. Had he pushed her away? Why was she moving away from him? Then, a sudden splash blinded him. He shook his head and wiped the water from his eyes. She laughed as he looked at her with disbelief. He was dumbfounded.

"Are you going to just stand there and let me get away with that?"

He still wasn't quite sure what to do. A certain smile came over his face. What was she doing?

"Come on. If you want me, you'll have to catch me." she said with another splash.

Something in him, told him to go. He moved closer to her, and she splashed again moving away. He splashed her back and went after her. She let out an excited scream as they splashed each other. He was gaining on her. Finally, he caught up to her and gabbed hold of her. They both laughed out of breath. They felt almost like kids again. He looked at her with such love.

" I let you catch me." she said teasing.

He smiled. Suddenly, she screamed as he twirled her around quickly in the water. When he stopped, she laughed. As they caught their breath, they shared a long look at each other. Then, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as before to hold him closer. She sighed as their kiss filled with passion. She tried to catch her breath once more as he began to place kisses along her neck. Just as she felt she was returning to normal, he began kissing her more enticingly along her chest and her breathing deepened. "Vincent." she whispered as her head fell back. He moved slowly back up her neck to her mouth. Soon, they were lost again in their love.


	14. Sara

Nearly eight months had gone by. Everyone was watching Catherine now as if she were a ticking time bomb. She had come to know everyone very well and was even beginning to roughly make out messages being tapped out on the pipes. Not just names, but actual messages. Catherine was more confident in spending her life here. She had begun to feel as if she had been here all her life. Today, Catherine and Vincent had found themselves lounging at the falls discussing names for the baby.

"It would be easier if we knew what the baby was going to be. Sometimes I wonder whether keeping it a secret was the best way to go." she said.

He smiled. "I believe it will be well worth the wait."

They sat contented for a long while in each other's arms.

"Vincent, weren't you supposed to help Pascal with something today?"

"I almost forgot! Maybe we should be heading back."

"You go ahead. I think I'd like to stay here for a while. It's so peaceful here."

"Are you sure? I don't like leaving you-"

"Alone, I know. I'll be just fine."

"Do you think you'll be able to get up by yourself?"

She laughed. "It would be an interesting sight to see, but I think I can manage."

"I don't know…"

"Vincent, I'll be fine. I promise. I don't think this one is going anywhere today." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Well…"

"Go. Trust me. It'll be ok."

"I love you."

"I love you."

He was very reluctant in leaving her alone, but when Catherine made up her mind about something, normally she was unmovable. Thankfully along the way, he met Sara.

"Hi Vincent!" she said with a bright smile.

"Hello Sara. What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing special, just wandering around."

"Careful you don't wander off too far. I wouldn't want you to get lost. It's easy to do."

"I know. I won't."

"I know a place you can 'wander off' to."

"Oh?"

"Catherine is at the falls. She insisted I go ahead and help Pascal, but I don't like to leave her there alone in case something should happen."

"Oh, and it would be very convenient if I just happen to find her there. Even better if I stayed to sit and talk for a while?"

"You wouldn't mind would you?"

"Of course not. I love spending time with Catherine. I would do anything for you guys after what you did for me."

"You don't owe us anything."

"I had something I had been meaning to talk to her about anyway."

"Thank you Sara. If anything happens, I should be there. Normally, I can tell when something's wrong. But if I don't get there in time, get her to Father or Mary as soon as possible."

"Ok. Don't worry Vincent. I'll take care of her."

"I know you will. Oh, and if you could, don't-"

"Don't let Catherine know you sent me to spy on her?"

"I'm not spying on her."

She laughed. "I know, I'm just teasing."

"She's very sensitive right now."

"I know, I know. I'm starting to worry more about you than Catherine."

He smiled with one eyebrow raised and then realized she had a point. Watching her walk away, he thought back to when they first found Sara.

………………………………

Vincent and Catherine had been home only a week after their "honeymoon". They were sitting snugly together in their chamber reading Great Expectations. They hadn't read it since he first found Catherine. It brought back many warm memories for the two of them. Suddenly, Vincent stopped to listen to a message being tapped out on the pipes.

"What is it? What are they saying?"

"Someone has been spotted at the park entrance; a young girl."

"Maybe we should go and make sure nothing's wrong."

"You stay here, I'll go."

"No, I'll come with you."

"Catherine, it's too much of a risk. What if something happened?"

"You'd be right there. Besides, if she needs help I should talk to her. I won't say anything about the tunnels. I'll just make sure she's ok."

"It's too dangerous, especially now."

"It wasn't dangerous for you to come in the park that night and bring me below? What if you had left me there? It was dangerous then too."

"That's different."

"No, it's not. What if she needs our help?"

"Even if she does, how would we be able to help her?"

"I don't know. We'll figure out something. I'll go out the side and walk around through the drain pipe to where she is so she won't see the door open. We can have one person follow me around to make sure nothing happens and you can wait on the other side of the door for when she leaves. It'll be fine."

"All right."

They went just as they had planned. They found Mouse on the way, and of course he was more than happy to be the one to follow Catherine ensuring her safe passage. As she walked through the pipe, she could hear the young girl crying. Carefully, she walked around the corner.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

The girl was startled. She didn't think anyone had seen her come in here, or at least she hoped not.

"I- I should go."

"Wait! What's the matter? Are you in trouble?"

"I have to go." She said getting up to run out. Catherine grabbed her arm to keep her from running.

"I want to help you. If someone is after you, you can't go back out there."

The girl stopped and considered this. Catherine released her arm when she realized she wasn't leaving. 

"Now, what's wrong? Who's after you?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

"Why is he after you?"

The girl clammed up again and began to cry. Catherine sat down beside her.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Sara."

"My name is Catherine. How old are you Sara?"

"Seventeen."

"What's your ex-boyfriend's name?"

"Danny."

"You're afraid Danny's going to hurt you?" Sara nodded. "Why Sara? What happened? You can trust me. I want to help you."

"He's angry with me for breaking up with him. I couldn't stay with him. I wouldn't. He was always protective of me, and for a while I felt glad to have someone who was there to watch out for me. Then, he became obsessive and controlling. I couldn't do anything with my friends. I tried to leave him once before, but he hit me. I was afraid to attempt it again until he fell asleep. We were at his apartment watching a movie and by the grace of God he fell asleep. That's when I ran. He woke up and ran after me as I was just about to get down the stairs and out the door. I ran through the park trying to lose him. I saw the drain pipe and ran in. I don't know why. I guess I thought I could hide from him. He'll find me. He always does."

"Haven't you told anyone? Where are your parents?"

"My parents are dead."

"Who do you live with?"

"I used to live by myself in this piece of crap apartment across town. Then, Danny came along. He swept me off my feet at first. He insisted I move in with him and I figured anything was better than where I was. I was on the verge of quitting school. He made me quit my job as a waitress. He said he was going to take care of me. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Now…"

"Sara, you have to tell someone about this."

"Who am I gonna tell? I don't have anyone Catherine. I already told you he separated me from my friends. None of them fought to stick around and bail me out. I don't blame them."

"Sara!!" a loud angry voice called out from a distance.

"Oh God! It's Danny! I told you he'd find me."

Catherine could see the fear in her eyes. She wrestled with what she should do. She knew she had to help her. No one else would.

"Sara!"

"Come on." Catherine said pulling her up from the ground and opening up the gate.

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"Listen to me. There is a very special place very few people know about. We can help you, but you have to keep this place and the people who live here a secret."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want to get away from Danny?"

"I'd rather die than go back."

"Can you keep our secret? Can we trust you?"

"Sara!!" the voice called out again, this time getting closer.

"Yes! I promise, just get me out of here!"

Catherine tuned and pounded on the door. Almost immediately it slid open and Sara ran frantically inside as Catherine pulled the gate shut. The door closed. Catherine turned to see Sara sitting on the ground, hugging her knees in tears.

"I don't want to run anymore. I can't."

Catherine kneeled down to comfort her.

"It's all right now Sara. You're safe. He can't hurt you here."

"Where are we?"

As she looked up after asking her question, she noticed someone standing behind Catherine. She wiped the tears from her eyes and then gasped at the sight of him.

"Sara, this is Vincent. He's my husband." she said slowly.

Sara sat silently looking from Vincent to Catherine, and then to her surroundings.

"This must be a dream."

"No, it's very real. It's very special. Do you trust us to help you Sara?"

"I have no one else to trust."

"Now that you've seen part of why this place has to be kept secret, can we trust you? It is very important. It's how we're able to go on living."

"You helped me get away. I was dying and you saved me. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. I would never do anything to betray your trust. I owe you at least that much."

"You don't have to worry anymore. I need to speak with Vincent for a moment. Are you all right?"

"Yes."

Catherine and Vincent stepped away from her to speak privately.

"Catherine what happened?"

"I'm sorry Vincent. I know it was a risk, but I had to follow my heart and make that spilt second decision. I couldn't just leave her there, he would have killed her."

"Who?"

"Her ex-boyfriend. He became abusive and wouldn't allow her to leave him. She managed to run away from him when he dosed off, but he caught up with her in the park. She's only seventeen years old. Her parents are dead and Danny separated her from her friends. She's all alone."

"Did he see where she went?"

"No. I don't think we have to worry about him finding out where she's gone. You heard her. I know we can trust her Vincent. She'll be fine. Please understand. I couldn't leave her. I know what that's like. It's no way to live." she said reflecting back to her nightmare with Steven. Vincent knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I understand. We'll have to speak with Father."

"That won't be easy will it?"

"Perhaps not."

"She can't go back Vincent. He'll come back for her."

"Well, it will be up to council to decide whether she will be permitted to stay. I think it's best we talk with her first and explain things."

"All right. Do you think they'll listen to her? I know she's young, but..."

"They are very strict about who they allow to live here, but everyone gets a fair chance to speak. I believe they will be very understanding. If you truly believe this is the right choice, then your view of the situation could also be expressed. It might help. I don't think there would be any way to get around you speaking with them since you brought her here."

"I've made a mess haven't I?"

"No, Catherine. You followed your heart. You were faced with a difficult decision and no time to think. I believe it was the right choice. As you say, she had no other option."

"All right then, let's talk to her."

Sara looked up anxiously at them as they approached.

"Hello Sara." Vincent said softly as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Hello."

"I know you have a lot of questions, but I want you to know we're here to help you. Our world is very different from your world. Right now, we're tunnels underneath the city. There are thousands of miles of tunnels and chambers. It is a forgotten place that most people don't know about. We have out helpers who live above and bring us what we need. We help them when we can, and they keep our secret. Down here, we all look out for each other. We are respectful and we care for one another. We are a family. There are certain rules that we live by. My father is one of the men that created this world when he left his life above. People come down here to seek shelter and safety, just like you. There will be a council meeting held where you will present your story and they will decide if you will be allowed to stay here, if you should decide that is what you wish to do."

"Are the rest of them...like you? Is that mainly why it's so secret?"

"No. The rest of the people are just like you, and Catherine."

"How did you find this place?" she asked turning to Catherine.

"I didn't. Vincent found me. I was attacked one night and dumped in the park. He brought here below where he and Father helped me to get well."

"So you just stayed here?"

"No. I went back and started my life over again. Got a new job and rediscovered myself."

"Well, then what made you decide to- Oh, I forgot." she said blushing.

Catherine smiled. "Yes. I came back down here to live after a while to be with Vincent."

"Do you think they'll let me stay?"

"Father often says they only want people here who want to be here. Do you want stay?" Vincent asked.

"I've got no where else to go. I'm afraid Danny will find me again."

"Sometimes you have to face your fears. This is a place of safety, but you cannot leave a life above because of fear. You may not be meant to live a life here below. It is a very serious decision to make; one that takes great thought and consideration."

"Could I see more of it? I think I should see the place and meet the people so I can decide."

"I think that is a very wise choice. Come with us."

Catherine and Vincent walked hand in hand beside Sara leading her further down below. She looked around in amazement. Never in her life could she have dreamed of such a beautiful place. In the back of her mind she was interested in hearing Catherine and Vincent's story. It almost seemed like it would be a fairy tale. Of course that would never happen unless she got to stay with them, and she was beginning to become even more sure that she wanted to stay. While walking along the tunnels, Kipper spotted Catherine and Vincent with the girl. Anxiously he ran up to them.

"Hello Kipper!" Catherine said.

"Hi Catherine. Is this the girl that they saw?"

"Yes is it."

"Sara this is Kipper." Vincent said to her.

"Hi, I'm Kipper." he said extending his hand. She hadn't received such a warm greeting in years. She'd hoped this hospitality ran with everyone, especially the council.

"Hi Kipper. It's nice to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

"Are you staying with us?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Oh, she hasn't met Father yet." Kipper said to the other two.

"No. We were just on our way to him."

"Well, anyways, I hope you get to stay."

"Thank you Kipper. So do I."

"How were lessons today?" Vincent asked.

"Good. Father says I catch on fast. I don't think I'm that great at chess though."

"It takes time. It's a very difficult game to learn."

"Yea, I guess so. Well, I'd better be going. I'll see you guys later."

As he scurried off into the distance, Sara smiled.

"Are they all like that?"

"Who?"

"Everybody here. Are they all so polite and hospitable?"

"We have our struggles and conflicts just like everyone else, but overall we get along quite well. We're all family."

"Family. I've almost forgotten what that feels like."

Soon they made it to Father's chamber. When they arrived they lingered outside for a moment.

"Sara," Catherine began, "Father is a very caring man. He loves this place with everything in him. It's his life. Because of that, he can be very cautious and protective. I don't want you to be discouraged if his reaction is a bit negative towards us bringing you down here at first. It took him a good while to warm up to me. But given time, he is very warm and welcoming. You can't help but love him. Just keep that in mind. No matter what happens, don't lose faith. You may need to give Vincent and I a few moments to speak with him and explain the way things are, but I don't think you'll really have anything to worry about."

Catherine turned and pulled Vincent aside for a moment.

"You do believe this is the right thing?"

"Catherine what does your heart tell you?"

"I know how I feel about it, but you know I value your words above all others. Facing Father isn't going to be easy."

"We'll talk to him and try to make him understand. I know my father. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't just going along with this because of me."

"If I felt it was wrong I would tell you. We're in this together. In darkness and in light remember?"

"I love you."

They all seemed to take a deep breath before walking in. Sara lagged behind as Catherine followed Vincent into the room.

"Ah! There you all are. Did you happen to find out who was at the entrance?"

"Yes, that's what we need to speak to you about."

"What's happened?"

Catherine stepped up and began to speak.

"Well, there was a young girl crying. She was very frightened. I asked her what was wrong and it seemed that he boyfriend was chasing her. He had been abusing her and she had finally been able to run from him. He caught up to her in the park though. He was getting close but he didn't see her come in. By the time she had finished explaining things and his voice grew closer I was convinced, along with her, that he could kill her. Her parents are both dead. She has no friends at all. He ripped her away from her life. Luckily he didn't see her enter the drain pipe."

"Well, that's good. I don't want some lunatic poking around the entrance. It could be dangerous. What happened to the girl? Where did she go?"

"That's what we have to talk to you about."

"You think you should bring her here don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how dangerous that could be? It was risky enough for you to go to her in the first place. She could have followed you down here. We don't know if we can trust her. You can't just bring anyone down here. What if you did and her boyfriend had followed her?"

"He didn't."

"Well, you're lucky he didn't. I-" he stopped abruptly. "What do you mean he didn't? Is she here?" There was a long pause. "I cannot believe this! How could you be so irresponsible? Especially you Vincent! You know the risks."

"It wasn't his fault! I was the one that brought her here. I had no other choice."

"No choice but endanger us all!?"

"He would have killed her! She had no where else to go! You don't know what it's like to be trapped in an abusive relationship, to be held hostage. I do! It's not something that is easily escapable and always leads to someone getting hurt. If Vincent hadn't come when Steven had kidnapped me he would have killed me. I couldn't stand to see that happen to her. She's only seventeen years old!"

Father was silenced. Catherine had never spoken that way to him before. He took a moment to consider what she had said.

"I understand the risks involved, but that is why this community is here. It's safety and shelter. The people who live here otherwise didn't have a family until they came here. She doesn't either. She needs our help. I couldn't just turn her away. I explained to her the importance of keeping our secrets and Vincent has told her how serious a decision she would be making to stay."

"Bring her in."

Catherine turned and walked out a little ways to the entrance. Sara's eyes were filled with tears. Immediately, Catherine held her in her arms.

"Don't worry Sara. It's going to be all right. He understands."

"I've caused so much trouble for you and all you did was try to help. I shouldn't be here. I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Sara, you didn't cause any trouble. It's all right."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Everything is ok." she insisted.

"Sometimes it takes a powerful voice to break through the stubbornness of an old man."

Catherine and Sara both looked up in surprise. Father stood there with an apologetic look on his face.

"Father, this is Sara."

"Hello Sara. My name is Jacob Wells but everyone here calls me Father."

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Come inside and sit down."

They all walked back in and took a seat around the table.

"Now Sara, have you considered carefully the decision you're going to make?"

"I think so. I would feel a little more confident if I slept on it. Maybe I could meet some more of the people tomorrow. That might help me to be sure if it's ok with you. No matter what happens your secret is safe with me. I would never do anything to jeopardize your safety. Not after all you've done for me."

"Thank you Sara. I think that would be a good idea. Catherine can show you to a guest chamber you can stay in. It's rather late and we've all been given a considerable amount of things to think about. Some rest will do us good. We'll talk in the morning of course."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate this. You have no idea how much."

"You're quite welcome."

Catherine turned to Vincent and took his hands.

"Thank you for standing with me."

"I'm afraid that's all I did. I knew you had the courage inside of you. You just had to find it within yourself."

"I'm glad everything is working out. I'll meet you back in the chamber soon."

"All right. Good night Sara. Sleep well."

"Good night Vincent. Thanks for everything."

Catherine put her arm around her as they walked out of the room. They had made a quick stop so Catherine could grab something for her to sleep in. When they arrived, Sara looked all around the room.

"Here, you'll be more comfortable in this."

"Thanks. It's all seems impossible."

"What does?"

"All of it. Especially the fact that I'm away from Danny. I don't know what to do with myself. For one night, I'll finally be able to sleep peacefully. I don't have to be afraid."

"No you don't."

"I noticed there were a ton of books in Father's chamber. I suppose he likes to read a lot."

"We all do. It's something we all have in common. Do you like to read?"

"I haven't read a book in a long time. I used to read all the time when I was little."

"We'll have to sit in on story time tomorrow. Father and Vincent take turns everyday reading a few chapters to the children. They're starting a new one tomorrow. You came just in time. I know it's supposed to be for the children, but I really do enjoy it. Nobody can tell stories like they can. When Vincent first found me in the park, he read to me while I was trying to get well. We read Great Expectations. That's actually what we were reading when we heard the message over the pipe about you."

"Is that what all that tapping is? Messages?"

"Yes. I'm still picking up on some things. It hasn't been long since Vincent and I were married."

"You really love each other don't you?"

"Yes we do. We've been through a lot of tough times, but we've managed to pull through. It's been an amazing journey."

"I'd love to hear about it someday."

"Well, maybe if you do decide to stay I can tell you a little each day. I've never really gotten to tell our story to anyone. I'd love to tell you about it. Anyway, it's getting late. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, even if you have to wake me up. I'm not far. You remember how to get there?"

"I think I can find my way if I need to."

"Ok. Good night Sara."

"Catherine."

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"Your welcome. Sweet dreams."

Catherine returned to her own chamber where Vincent had already seemed to have dosed off. After changing, she slid carefully into bed beside of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Catherine."

"Yes, it's me. Were you expecting someone else?" she said teasing. He smiled, his eyes still shut.

"I'll get over my disappointment eventually."

"Hey!" She playfully swatted his shoulder. "I liked introducing the two of you today. That's the first time I've been able to really introduce you as my husband."

"I liked hearing it. How is Sara?"

"I think she'll be just fine. She hasn't had a decent night's sleep in God knows how long. She needs this."

"Do you think she'll stay?"

"I think she will. I hope she does."

"Well, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you."

………………………………...

Sara made her way to the falls where she found Catherine lounging with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered loudly.

Catherine smiled and giggled. "No, I'm not."

"Ok good."

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing much. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"How desperate was he?"

"What? Who?" she said completely taken by surprise.

"Vincent. How desperate was he when he asked you to watch me?"

"He didn't ask me to watch you. Can't a girl just want to spend time with her friend?"

"Not unless her friend is stupid."

"Hey! I don't know if I like being accused of things."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't have to accuse you. You looked guilty enough. Besides, I know Vincent all too well."

"Well, anyway can you blame him?"

"No I guess not."

"I actually did have something to ask you about."

"What's that?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could…I need to know…ugh forget it."

"Uh oh."

"What?" she asked nervously. If this was the baby, she was ready to spring into action.


	15. Love, Discovery, and Disaster

"Well I was wondering if you could…I need to know…ugh, forget it."

"Uh oh."

"What?" she asked nervously. If this was the baby, she was ready to spring into action.

"Somebody's in love." she said teasingly.

Sara let out a huge sigh of relief. "Don't do that! Pregnant women should never say 'uh oh'."

Catherine just rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that's what is bothering me?"

"I know that flustered look anywhere. Tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

"You mean you don't already know that too?" she said sarcastically.

"I have a pretty good idea, but I also think you need to be able to tell someone."

"It's John."

"I thought so. Does he know how you feel about him?"

"No. I don't know what to say to him."

"Just be honest with him. That's very important in a relationship."

"But what if he doesn't share the same feelings I do?"

"What ever is meant to be will be. If it doesn't work you can always be friends. I don't know John all that well, but I do know that he would never let anything ruin your friendship."

"I guess so." she replied, her voice trailing off.

"What else is it Sara?"

"I…I don't know. I suppose I'm a little scared of these feelings too."

"Scared? Why?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been known to pick the greatest guys out. I don't want to go through anything like I did before. I just want to be happy for once."

"I can already tell you, John would never do the things Danny did to you. He's a wonderful person."

"I know. That's why I lo-" she stopped before she allowed herself to say it.

"Sara, these things can be rough and scary, but one day you will find someone. I promise."

Sara just sat in silence. Catherine looked at her and could see the struggle in her eyes.

"Come on, help me up." she said reaching her hand out to her.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find John."

"Catherine-"

"Sara, it will be fine. You need to talk to him. Otherwise, this fear will never go away. It will only get worse. Besides, I need the exercise."

"Ok."

They walked through the tunnels looking for John, occasionally stopping to talk to friends who wanted to see how Catherine was coming along. They had been walking for a little while, and had seen no sign of John.

"Maybe he went above." Sara said with a certain tone of disappointment.

"Maybe." Then Catherine spotted Mouse as he rounded the corner. "Mouse!" she called out. He quickly turned around to see who was calling him.

"Catherine!" he said as he ran toward them. "You want to see Mouse?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you had seen John."

"John is with Vincent helping Pascal. I'm supposed to run this part to them. Everyone need Mouse's help."

"How close are they to being finished?"

"Almost done. This is the last piece. Make it better than new."

"Thank you Mouse. We might catch up to you in a few minutes."

"Ok good, Ok fine." he said as he scurried off.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yea. I'll be ok."

"Ok. Just remember to be open and honest. Everything will work out. You'll see."

Sara smiled up at her as Catherine pulled her into a warm embrace. The two of them had become very close over these past few months. They had developed a certain bond of friendship between them that every one was glad to see. They had both needed it in a way.

"Catherine, you're like the sister I never had."

"You know what? So are you." Sara smiled brightly up at her. Catherine was so important to her. She was the best friend she had ever had. "Come on, let's go find our men."

Just before they reached where the men had been working, they met them as they were headed out. Vincent was contented now that he was once again with Catherine and could see that she was safe.

"Did the work go well? Everything fixed?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said just before she gave him a soft kiss. "How have you been?"

"Just fine." she said looking over at Sara, who was now beaming with love as she saw John approaching.

"Hello Sara."

"Hello. How was work?"

"Great. There wasn't anything horribly wrong so, we managed to repair things pretty easily."

"That's good."

"How has your day been? Anything interesting happen?"

"Catherine and I spent some time together talking."

'That's good. Catherine means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Yes. She was really able to help me today." 

"That's good. Is there anything wrong? Anything I can do?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I would like to talk to you though, if you have time."

"Sure, I'd love to."

The two of them went their own separate way, away from the group. Catherine smiled as she watched them together.

"What is it Catherine?"

"Look at them. Don't you see it?"

He watched them for a moment and smiling and nodding with understanding.

"Yes, I see it now."

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I hope it works out for them."

"You can rest assured that Sara will come to you as soon as she finishes talking to him. Is this what you all talked about today?"

"Yes. How did you know she was with me? She came in after you left." Catherine said mischievously.

"The two of you came here together so, I thought-" He stopped. There was no way he could keep up this charade. Catherine was too smart. He let out a heavy sigh. "I asked her to check on you. I was worried."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yea. She didn't even have to say anything. I know you too well."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said gazing deeply at him with love in her eyes. He looked at her and then held her tightly. "I'm a little tired. I think I should sleep for a little while."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm a bit tired myself."

They made their way back to their chamber and slept peacefully in each other's arms. During that time, Sara and John had made their way to the falls as they talked.

"What I really wanted to say to you is that I really care about you…more than a friend."

"I can't believe it."

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand. We can always be friends. I don't want to lose our friendship over this."

"No, it's not that. I've been wondering how you felt about me. Sara, you have to know how I feel about you. I care for you too, deeply. I've never met anyone like you before. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm at peace with the entire world. There is a beauty in your spirit I've never known before. I can't talk to anyway else the way I can talk with you. Your smile could light up a room. It's certainly cast a special light on my end of the tunnels."

Tears filled her eyes. She was so thankful she was hearing these words. She almost couldn't believe it. "No one has ever treated me the way you do. You understand me. I feel safe with you. That's something I've not been able to feel with many people. In a way, meeting you made me glad about what happened between Danny and I. Finding you in this beautiful world, made it worth all the pain."

"You are so special Sara. I know you have been through a lot, but if there was any way you could find it in your heart to trust me, I would be so happy if you would be with me. I promise I would never do anything to hurt you. I truly care for you Sara. More than I've ever cared for anyone before."

"I do trust you John. That would make me more than happy. It's all I've wanted."

He smiled in excitement and embraced her before he could even think. She was pleasantly surprised. There in his arms, she thought she would melt. When they moved apart, they gazed into each other's eyes like they never had before. John gently reached up to brush her hair from her face. Then he rested his hand on her cheek and they kissed.

Catherine began to stir and awaken from her sleep. There was a strange feeling in her stomach. She tried turning and shifting but nothing helped. Then she sat up gasping.

"Oh!"

Vincent immediately woke up.

"Catherine! What's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh." she said rubbing her stomach. "It's ok. The baby was just moving around and awful lot. It kicked pretty hard there for a minute."

"You're sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

"For a minute, I thought-"

"I know. Soon I hope."

"Dinner should be about ready. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, let's go eat."

When they got to the table, John and Sara were seated next to each other. As they entered, Sara got up quickly and pulled Catherine aside.

"What is it Sara?"

"John and I had a long talk about things."

"Well, how did things go?"

"Oh my gosh, it was amazing! He felt the same way. The things he said to me…"

"I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you Catherine."

"Anytime."

The rejoined the rest at the table. As they were eating, Father realized Catherine didn't look like she was feeling well.

"Are you all right my dear? You've hardly eaten."

"I'm all right. I guess I'm still a little tired."

"Well, you should try and eat some more and then go straight to bed."

"I will."

When they had finished eating, Father walked over and told Vincent he wanted to speak with him once Catherine was lying down. After he walked her back to their chamber, he stepped out to where Father was waiting.

"What is it Father?"

"Vincent, I'm a bit worried about Catherine. I just think that she's been overdoing it a bit lately. Would you make sure she rests as much as she can now? It's especially important now that it's so close to time for the baby to arrive."

"Of course."

Catherine managed to sleep peacefully through the night. The next morning, Vincent went and prepared a tray of breakfast for the two of them to eat in bed. She had slept in later than usual and he knew she needed her rest. They hadn't eaten breakfast in bed before and the thought pleased him. It would be nice for them to be able to sit and relax with some time alone. Father had told him he would make sure he wouldn't have to go off and do anything unless it was absolutely necessary so that he could stay with Catherine. Eventually, Catherine began to stir. Slowly she stretched her arms high over her head and yawned.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"Past breakfast."

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry. I thought we would have breakfast somewhere else today."

"Where?" she asked smiling suspiciously.

"Right here, just the two of us." He said bringing the tray over to the bed.

"Mmmm…that sounds wonderful."

They lounged lazily together there most of the day talking and reading to each other. After a while, they decided to go for a long walk. Before long, they came up on a chamber she had never seen before.

"What's this?" she said walking in.

"It's used for storage mostly. I think all of it is mostly forgotten."

She walked around looking at all the furniture and other items left to age. She picked up different odd pieces with wonder on her face, carefully examining each one.

"I can't believe they would just leave all of this stuff."

"They just didn't need it anymore I suppose."

"Well, what'll they do with it?"

"I guess it'll just stay here until it is needed again."

Catherine looked around some more and then stopped and gasped.

"Vincent, look!" she said running over to a basinet that was in the corner. "It's beautiful!"

"I wonder whose it was. I don't remember it."

"It's perfect. Do you think anyone would mind if…"

"I wouldn't think so. Well ask Father if he knows to whom it belongs just in case."

Vincent picked it up and they carried back to the chamber. Father came in as Catherine dusted it of f.

"What did you want to ask me about?" he asked not noticing their find.

"Catherine and I found this in storage. We were wondering who it belonged to so we could ask if we could use it."

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen this for years!"

"So you know whose it is?" Catherine asked.

"Of course, I couldn't forget it. It was Vincent's."

Catherine and Vincent looked at each other in awe. Then he looked back at the treasure from his childhood.

"I can't believe it." She said standing with her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you found it." Father said.

"So am I." they said in unison. They smiled.

"Father, there were lots of things in there that might be of use. Do you think it would be all right if we went back tomorrow to look around?"

"Of course, we're a community. We share everything."

"Thank you."

That evening, Mary brought in a blanket she had been making for the baby.

"Mary it's beautiful! Thank you." Catherine said as she hugged her.

"Thank you Mary." Vincent said to her.

"I can't believe your luck today. That was a remarkable discovery. I hope you find more to help you tomorrow."

"So do I." Catherine replied.

After Mary left, Catherine neatly folded the blanket and placed it in the basinet. Vincent watched her as she stared at it with thoughts running wild through her mind. He walked over to stand beside her and put his arm around her. Tears were in her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening. It feels like a dream."

"I know. I've never been so happy."

"Neither have I."

The next day they returned and spent quite a while rummaging around all of the old treasures and memories. Vincent began to notice a few loose rocks sliding and crackling down the walls.

"Catherine, we should go soon. I'm not quite sure how safe it is in here. We've been rummaging around for quite a while and this place has gone undisturbed for quite some time."

She looked around and noticed the fragments of tiny rock that had been spraying down sporadically. "Ok." After a few minutes, Vincent walked over to help her up. As they made their way to exit, Vincent stopped her at the sound of a dull roar. Their eyes widened as they looked all around them, as if they were waiting for some monster to spring from around a corner to attack them. Bigger rocks began to fall. Vincent pushed Catherine out of harms way and stood sheltering her from any debris. Before they knew it, the doorway was blocked. They were on the floor. Vincent looked around the dimly lit cavern. He was relieved to hear Catherine coughing. Dust filled the room.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Can you stand?" She nodded. As he stood to help her up he winced and groaned in pain.

"Your leg, it's hurt."

"I'll be all right."

"You shouldn't put any weight on it."

"We have to see if there is any way out." He said pulling her up as if she hadn't said a word.

He went to walk towards the blockade, but with his first step, his leg gave out and he almost collapsed. Catherine quickly moved under his arm to keep him from falling. She helped him to sit back down.

"Do you think it's broken?"

"I don't know."

"Don't try it again. I'll check."

"Be careful Catherine."

She walked over and searched desperately for light, but saw nothing.

"I can't lift these rocks. It looks pretty blocked up. I think they would be able to get us out though. I know they'd be able to hear us in here. Maybe I should yell for help."

"We're rather a far distance from anyone. They know we're here though. They might have heard the cave in. Some one could be near. Go ahead and try."

She moved as close to the rocks as she could get and yelled, "Help! Somebody help us!" She stopped for a moment and listened. There was nothing. "Help!" she cried dragging it out for all it was worth.


	16. What happened to OUR World?

-1"Perhaps we should wait a while and give them time to come looking for us. Come and sit down."

She walked over to him and sat beside him. He repositioned himself to sit more comfortably and winced once more in pain. Catherine instinctively moved to examine the injury.

"You're bleeding." She told him. He just looked at her. She looked around for a moment and then reached down to tear a piece from the bottom of her dress. Carefully, she lifted his leg just enough to be able to wrap the cloth around his leg. Then she tied it tightly. Turning to look him over, she placed both hands on his arms and asked, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" "No. I'm fine." She looked at him with a sympathetic look and snuggled against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"How long do you think it will be before anyone finds us?"

"I don't know."

"You're awful quiet. Are you sure you're all right? You don't feel dizzy do you?"

"No, I'm all right. I just can't believe this happened. I should've known it would be dangerous."

"Vincent, stop. Don't start blaming yourself for this. It was just an accident." He let out a heavy sigh. "Vincent! Listen to me. We're ok. It's not like you caused it to happen. You didn't know. There was no way to know. At least you kept me from walking through that doorway when it happened."

"That's what scares me Catherine. If I hadn't, I would have lost you, both of you. I don't know what I would have done."

"But you didn't. I'm right here. _We_ are right here in your arms, and we both love you very much. Everything is going to be ok."

"I love you Catherine." He said pulling her closer.

They sat and waited for hours. Eventually both of them fell asleep. After a while, Vincent was aroused from his sleep at the sound of a distant voice.

"Catherine! Vincent! Can you hear us? Are you all right?"

It was Father's voice. There was a certain tone of desperation in it as it echoed softly within the chamber. "Yes…" He stopped, coughing, trying to sit up to take a deep breath, trying to project more. Catherine stirred and woke up.

"What is it?"

"Father- he's out there."

Catherine carefully brought herself to her feet and went over to the pile of rock.

"Father, we're here! We're all right!"

"Oh thank God!" she heard him exclaim. "Were either of you injured?"

"Vincent was. I think he might have broken his leg."

"Is he conscious?"

"Yes. He's all right."

"Good. We're going to get you out. Be sure and stay away from the entrance in case more should fall."

"All right." She went back and sat by Vincent. "They're digging us out." She told him. "We'll be out soon."

Another hour slowly passed. The couple had sat silently, and patiently waiting to escape. "Catherine?" Father called out again, this time his voice a bit clearer. She got up to speak with him once more.

"Yes?"

"We're making progress. How are you both doing?" 

"We're ok. Your voice is much clearer now."

"So is yours. It won't be long."

Suddenly, another loud rumble rose and the rocks began to slide.

"Catherine!" Vincent cried out. Catherine screamed as she saw the rocks colliding dangerously for her.

"Catherine!"

Her eyes jerked open as he shook her awake. She was gasping trying to catch her breath. "The baby…the cave in…" she said out of breath.

"It's all right now, I'm here." He said rocking her gently.

"We were in the storage chamber and there was a cave in. You had broken your leg. Then there was another collapse in the wall. It hit me, the second one…" she said shaken.

"It was just a dream. You're safe." He assured her as she clung tightly to him. After a moment he asked her if she was ok.

"Yes, but I don't think I want to go back today."

"It's all right. We don't have to. What else shall we do today?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"I might suggest that you go to the springs and relax, soak a bit. It might help you."

"That sounds very nice, but there just one thing flawed with your plan."

"What?" he asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You said why don't _you_ go, instead of why don't _we_ go."

He smiled at the childish gin on her face. Then he shook his head and sighed. "I have too many things to do today. I don't think I have the time. You should ask Sara. She might like to join you."

Catherine looked at him in disbelief. "What do you have to do?"

"I have to help Pascal with some sort of problem, Father needs to speak to me about one of our entrances…" he said listing things like a smug business man making excuses to his family for why he can't be there for Christmas.

Catherine gave him a hard look and then one eyebrow raised. I slight grin came across her face. She knew what he was doing. "I can't believe you would tease me like that."

"I assure you I would never." he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get it back." She said as she leaned in placing a clever and seductive kiss on his lips. As he started to wrap his arms around her, she pushed him away. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I have other things to do." She said grabbing her robe and slipping out of the room, he of course following after her. Once they had arrived at the springs, Catherine began to slip off her clothes to soak in the warm water. She noticed Vincent had turned from her. Slipping into the water quietly, she pretended not to notice when he got in. Memories of their night at the lake came flooding back. She remembered their splashing and playing, and all the love that followed after. A calming peace and happiness welled up inside of her when she felt him behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Then she closed her eyes as he nuzzled kisses into her neck. Turning, she looked deep with love into his eyes smiling. She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed the other hand on the back of his head pulling him into a kiss that would show him how much she loved him. The depth and warmth of it spread tingles up their spines.

She loved kissing him. She loved loving him. There would be no way she could go through life without this, now that she had loved him so completely, after they had become one. He had loved it just as much as she did. The night they made love, the night he remembered everything, was beyond anything he could imagine. Of course he had loved Catherine and had thought about their closeness before then. He had often closed his eyes and imagined her there in his arms whenever they were apart. Holding her, feeling her so close to him, was so beautiful to him. However, before they had kissed he had never really thought of anything other than holding Catherine close. When they had finally shared that first magical kiss, he thought he would float away. Never had he thought anything so special would happen to him. Of course he had heard of such things and wished for them to happen, but after so many years he had come to accept that he would never be granted such intimacy with another human being. He had constantly said to himself, "Who would want to look at this face, let alone press their's so closely against it?" But, like everything else, that changed when Catherine entered his life. After that kiss, he had thought about what it would be like to love her, really love her. Every time he would catch himself with these daydreams, he would scold himself for even thinking it. It wasn't fair to her. None of this had seemed fair to her for a long time, until she had finally _seemed_ to make him believe this was the path she chose freely and willingly because she loved him. She wanted nothing else.

Their kiss drew them in deeper. Their hands glided over each other feverishly, as if they were trying to discover something. Wrapping their arms around each other they pulled as close together as they could get. Barely able to pull away, Vincent broke their kiss.

"Catherine…we must stop." he said placing his hands around her stomach.

Catherine replied breathing hard, "I know." Then kissed him again as if pulled in by force.

He was almost lost in it again when he came to his senses and pushed her away.

"Catherine we can't."

She sighed heavily with sadness and frustration.

"I know…" she said. "Damn it…I know." Her head fell.

Vincent knew the disappointment she had felt, for he felt it to. Moving closer, he tried to hold her, to comfort her. She pushed him away and got out of the water. His heart ached. He knew the stress of the baby arriving being so close was weighing heavy upon her. It was upon them both. They were both nervous and excited. After he had returned from being lost in thought, he realized Catherine was no longer there. She had left. Slowly, he emerged from the water too, dressed, and left.

Vincent had gone straight to Father's study in search of a book to take his mind off of things. He knew Catherine needed to have time to herself; so did he. A few hours passed and the two of them met up at lunch. Catherine looked at him with an apologetic expression. She walked over and embraced him they way she often did.

"I'm sorry Vincent." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry Catherine."

"I just love you so much."

"I know, I love you too. Come, let's eat." He said holding her firmly to him as they walked together toward the table. This made them both feel better. After lunch, they walked back towards Father's study hand in hand when a familiar voice called out from behind them.

"Cathy!"

Both of them turned to see who it was. To their surprise, it was Joe. They stopped to let him catch up to them.

"Joe! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to pay a visit and see if that little bundle of joy had arrived yet."

"No, not yet."

"Hello Vincent." he said, shaking his hand.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again."

" How have you been?" Catherine asked him.

"Ok I guess. I'm stuck in this one case we have though. Man, it's cases like this I really miss you Radcliff."

She laughed. "Wanna tell me about it?"

He went through the whole mixed up schpeel on the way to the study. Now they were seated in the big arm chairs, Joe in one and Vincent with Catherine on the arm rest of the other.

"Oh, I hope you get this guy Joe."

"Yea, so do I."

She went on to suggest certain things to have Edie look into. Then they went on to discuss topics like Joe's new girlfriend, the baby, and new developments in the world above. When he was gone, Catherine seemed lost in thoughts.

"What is it Catherine."

"What? Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"You're worried about the case?"

"I know the team will pull through. They always do."

"A part of you misses being a part of that team."

"Vincent, don't do this. We've been through this already."

"Yes, but you cannot deny the way you feel."

"Maybe I do miss helping them out, or I wish there was something I could do, but that doesn't mean I wish to have my old life back."

"I know, but there is still a part of you that will always belong to the world above."

"Why are you doing this? I wish you could accept the fact that I chose to be here. I wasn't forced or pressured. I don't regret coming down here to be with you. I wish so badly to feel like this is our world, but if you keep thinking of me as being part of another world that will never happen. You don't know how much it bothers me. I thought there wasn't going to be anymore 'you're world' and 'my world'. I love you. You are my world. I don't wish to be up there. That place is in my past. You are my present and my future. I wanted it this way. I didn't feel obligated to make this decision. There was no other path for me to choose because I didn't want any other one. I've always felt like we were meant to be and that's why we're together now. If you still believe all this then do you believe we were meant to be? If you doubt that, then what am I to do?" She was crying now.

"Catherine-" she stopped him.

"No, I can't take anymore. I think you need to take time to think about this. I'm going back to our chamber."

Vincent sat with tears in his eyes. He could see now that he had hurt her deeply. It ripped at his heart. He would rather die than hurt her. There was always a part of him that couldn't help but say, "Don't get too caught up, it could fail at any moment. You'll wake up from this dream and then where will you be." It was hard for him to let go of that insecurity that had been built up over the years. Father had taught him to be this way. He of course didn't realize he was doing this to his beloved son, but none the less he did. Vincent was always convinced he would never have this dream and now it had come true. It was so hard to drop his guard and trust it. He had been betrayed by fate too many times. Catherine, however, made up for it all. He couldn't ask for anything more. There was always a fear in him that it would all be torn away. He couldn't bare to lose that. He sat and thought about times they had shared together. Then, his thoughts traveled to the events earlier this morning. He remembered how upset she was that they couldn't be together. The it hit him. She had wanted him so badly. Perhaps she was truly happy with him. Perhaps it was all completely true. It was almost unbelievable that some one could love him so much, but she did. What about all those times she could have easily walked out of his life? What about the really difficult times, life threatening trials she had stood by him through? Slowly, it was becoming clearer to him. He had always believed there was a reason she was brought into his life. He loved her so much.

Catherine paced around the room in tears. They hadn't been in a disagreement like this in a long time. There were going to be more times like this. She knew that. What was it she was supposed to do? How was she supposed to pull through? Faith. Have faith in your love. The thought caused her to sob uncontrollably. He had doubted it. When that was the very problem how were they to fix it? Crying almost to the point of hyperventilation, Catherine doubled over in pain grabbing her stomach. "Oh!" she cried out. Breathing slowly, she tried to calm herself. Then another pain hit. "Oh no. Not now. It can't be now!" she cried, but she knew it was.


	17. The Miracle of Life

-1Vincent was abruptly torn from his thoughts. Something was wrong with Catherine. He had felt the intense sadness she was feeling, but this was different. Things had gotten worse. Quickly he got up and ran to her. As he rushed into their chamber, he turned to see her seated in the floor against the wall, holding her stomach. He kneeled down beside of her.

"Vincent…the baby." she said breathing slowly trying to remain clam through the tears that were still flowing. He scooped her up in his arms and put her down on the bed. Just as she was about to release the hold of her arms around his neck, another pain hit. She cried out in pain and held tightly to him. All he was able to do was look down at her in fear of what was happening. After a few minutes, when she had caught her breath, she put her hand on his arm as if to calm and steady him.

"You have to go and get Father and Mary."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes, you have to go and get them. We need them here now."

"I'll return as quickly as I can."

"I know, just go."

He ran through the tunnels desperately searching for them. Finally, when he had found them, he was hardly able to speak.

"Vincent, what's the matter?" Father asked concerned.

"Catherine…" he said trying to catch his breath. "…the baby…"

"Let's go." Father replied leading the two back to the chamber. Once they had arrived, Vincent immediately was back at her side.

"Are you all right my dear?" Father asked her.

"As well as I can be." She said weakly.

Vincent was overwhelmed and almost unaware of what was going on as Father and Mary examined her.

"Vincent." Father said trying to bring him out of his thoughts. "You've got to pay attention. Now," he said addressing both of them, "we still have a while yet before this little one arrives. It is coming though, I assure you. Mary and I will prepare everything we'll need in the other chamber and then move you there. Is that all right?" She nodded. "Vincent, I need to speak with you a moment before we leave." He said guiding him just outside the doorway. "You'll have to stay with her. I know that might have been a pointless statement. We couldn't keep you apart if we tried. Anyhow, the fact remains she needs you now more than ever. This is a very rewarding experience, but it can also be very intimidating and frightening. You have to be strong for her. I need you to try and keep her calm. When the pain hits, you must help her to breathe deeply. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I know you're nervous as well. That is normal. I assure you, everything will be all right once you hold that child in your arms."

Vincent just stared distantly.

"What is it Vincent? What's troubling you?"

"Catherine and I had an argument before it happened. She was very upset. It was all my fault."

"Vincent, you cannot allow yourself to believe you caused all of this to happen."

"If I hadn't-"

"Stop this. I don't know what happened, but I do know that she needs you. To allow this to come between you right now would be devastating to you both. You have to put it out of your mind. I know that Catherine doesn't blame you for anything. She's probably forgotten everything right now. You have got to pull yourself together, not only for her, but for this child. Your responsibility as a father has already begun." Vincent stood silently still. "Will you be all right? Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." He looked at his son with a sympathetic kindness a parent always seems to have when their child is troubled. He placed his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "You have nothing to fear. It will be all right. I know you'll make us all very proud." This seemed to give him the strength he needed to turn and go back into the room. Once he was with Catherine again, Mary left along with Father. He slowly walked toward her and looked down at her with insecurity.

"How are you feeling?"

"At the moment…ok."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

She just laid there, the awkwardness of that moment between them more obvious. He wasn't quite sure what to do or say. Never had he been so uncomfortable in her presence. She could feel it. That feeling made her uncomfortable as well, and it was hard for her not to feel obligated to do or say something. But, for the first time, she didn't know what to do.

"Catherine…" he began, his voice heavy.

"Don't Vincent, just let it go." she said turning her heard away.

"We must discuss this. I don't want this to rob us of the joy we should share for the birth of our child." All she could do was lay there with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry Catherine." She winced at his words. "I'm so sorry. I have thought a great deal about what you said. You were right."

"Vincent, I never..." her voice trailed off, her face tightened, and her breathing deepened.

"Catherine what is it?"

"Another pain." she said nervously.

"Breathe deeply."

She clinched the covers in her fists and twisted back and forth in pain. Breathlessly she tried to speak. "Vincent…oh!" Another pain interrupted her.

"Catherine, calm down. Try not to speak, breathe deeply." She was beginning to lose it. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Catherine, listen to me. Take deep, slow breaths." She tried to focus on him, on his eyes. Slowly, she began to regain control. It wasn't long before the pain was gone again. She let out a huge sigh as her head fell back.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"You have to be strong Catherine. I know you can do this. I'm here with you. I won't leave you."

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just-"

"You have nothing to apologize for Catherine. You've been under a lot of strain. I know. I'm glad you said the things that you did. It made me stop and think. I understand now what you meant. You and I are here together now, and with our baby on the way…it would not have been were it not meant to be. I believe that now. I love you with all of my heart and soul. There is no life for me without you."

"Nor for me without you. I love you too Vincent. There is no other path I would choose. There was no other path for me to choose."

He looked down into her eyes and then to her stomach as he laid his hand there. Gently rubbing her stomach he closed his eyes to take in the moment. He felt Catherine's hands cup his face and he opened his eyes. She turned him toward her and slowly guided his face down to hers. Lovingly and softly she kissed him. When he looked down on her again, he brushed her hair out of her face.

"You're warm. I'll go and get you a cool, damp cloth. I'll be back."

"Please hurry."

"I will."

It wasn't long before her returned to find her lying there, eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. Quietly, he walked over with a bowl of cold water and placed the rag on her forehead. He sat for a while as she stole away a few moments of rest, and didn't take his eyes off her. _She's here with me. She's not only the love of my life, but she my wife and the mother of my child. My child. Our baby. Catherine is going to be a mother. I am going to be a father. How did this happen? How did I get so lucky? _He thought of the idea of her as a mother. She was going to be wonderful. He thought back to the many children she had helped in the past. He thought of Ellie and Eric. He remembered the night he stood out on her balcony and listened as she read Kipling to Tony. She was so natural with children. He had loved spending time with the children below. Children had always brought him such joy. He looked down at her swollen stomach and gazed in amazement. _That is where our child is. In a few hours, we will be able to hold our baby in our arms. In a few hours we'll be a family. Family. _He had started a family. It was almost unreal.

Catherine began to stir. Another pain was coming. Before they knew it, she was wide awake again, and he was coaching her once more. He grabbed the cloth and soaked it in the cool water again, and placed it on her forehead. He took hold of her hand trying to offer her some sort of comfort.

"I hate seeing you in such pain."

"It'll all be worth it in the end.'

"Are you sure you'll want more children after this?" he jokingly asked.

"Let's just focus on getting through this one. Now isn't the best time to ask me that."

They both laughed. He was glad he could make her smile. At that moment, Father and Mary returned.

"Well this is what I like to see. It looks like you're doing quite well."

"Wait until the pain hits again." She replied.

"Everything is ready when you are dear. Let's see how you're doing." After checking her out, he gave them both an update. "It won't be much longer. We should go ahead and move to the other room." Vincent carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried her out, following Father and Mary. They were about half way there when another pain hit. Catherine clung tightly around his neck. Once it was gone, they quickened their pace and started again. Soon, they reached their destination and Vincent put her down on the bed. As they got everything ready, the pains became more frequent.

"It's about that time." Father said looking up at them.

"Do we go on the next one?" Catherine asked nervously.

"No, not yet. It'll feel that way, but you have to wait until I say."

She kept her breathing steady, though it was much harder now. She squeezed Vincent's hand tightly.

"All right, on the next one. Get ready."

Vincent felt her grow more anxious. He moved and sat behind her so she could lean against him. That in itself made her feel more secure. "Oh God." It was coming. They knew it.

"When I tell you to start, keep pushing until I say." Father added quickly. "All right…now."

She held on to Vincent's hand as if it were feeding her all the energy she needed. After what seemed like ages to her, he told her to stop. She instantly fell back against Vincent.

"It's all right, I'm here. You can do this." He assured her.

She sat up when she felt the pain returning. "Get ready…go." It sounded as if she were in a car race. She knew she would have to hit them all if they started to cheer her on shouting, "Go! Go! Go! Go!" That one was over.

"All right Catherine, with the next one we could have it out. Give it everything you've got."

"I have been!" she said growing more and more frustrated.

It may have been exactly the boost she needed. Before, she had felt like giving up. Now, she was determined to get it over with.

"All right Catherine, now!"

She cried out in pain, but kept going. There was no turning back. Slowly, she could feel the release of all the energy she ever had leaving her…along with the baby.

"We've got it!" he announced triumphantly.

Catherine fell into Vincent's arms once again. He held her limp body gently as if she were the child. He kissed her forehead and swayed back and forth with her as they waited. They both looked anxiously and expectantly over at the huddle when they heard the baby cry out.

"Are you ready to see your child?" Father asked walking back to them smiling.

Catherine pushed herself to sit up a little more, ready to receive their baby. Mary walked slowly over with what seemed to be a bundle of blanket. Then, they met face to face for the first time as she placed it gently in Catherine's arms.

"We'd like you to meet your son." Father said.

They each gazed down in amazement at the tiny wonder before them, as Catherine calmed him from crying. "Look at what we've made." She whispered to him. Both of their eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Hello there, my precious baby boy." She said, he voice light and soft. Looking down, she smiled as the tiny boy gazed up at both of them with his bright blue eyes opened wide. "You have your father's eyes."

Vincent's heart was warmed by her proud smile. "He had you're nose." He replied.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked as she laid him in his arms. She smiled at his awkwardness. There were no words he could say. He couldn't believe he was holding his child in his arms. There was a part of him that was afraid of what the child's reaction would be to him. She knew that. The little boy squirmed and looked undecidedly at him. "I don't think he…" he began sadly. Then, the little baby cooed and smiled at the sound of his voice. It was almost overwhelming. Catherine smiled and giggled a bit with tears flowing down her cheeks. She let her head fall to his shoulder. "He has you're beautiful smile." Vincent observed. The baby moved some in order to get comfortable, and then settled himself turned inward against his father's chest. Then, he fell asleep.

"Uh oh, it looks as if I shouldn't have spent all those nights letting you hold us in your arms. Now I have someone who's taken my spot." When she looked up at him, she saw he was crying.

"I love you so much."

She kissed him. "I love you."

Father and Mary had been silently watching them from a distance. She tried told hold back the tears until she saw Father crying himself. "Oh Jacob!" she said swatting at him just before they embraced. There were no words to describe the joy he felt seeing his son holding his wife and child. Juts then, Sara and John arrived and asked if they might be able to see Catherine and the baby.

Father walked up to them and asked, "Are you two ready to receive your first visitors?" Catherine smiled and nodded.

"Sara! John! I'm so glad to see you."

"How are you feeling?" Sara asked.

"Well, now that you ask, I'm a bit tired and sore. I hadn't really noticed being so wrapped up in the baby."

Sara moved closer to see him more clearly. "Catherine, he's beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"Here, I brought this for him. It used to be mine." She said handing her a soft stuffed bear.

"Sara, it's perfect. Thank you so much. Are you sure you want to…?"

"There's no one else I'd rather give it to."

"Oh! We also brought you these!" John said putting a large vase of flowers on the table beside the bed.

"They're gorgeous! Thank you both so very much."

"We'll leave you alone now. We just wanted to see the baby and make sure you guys were ok."

"Ok. We'll see you again tomorrow won't we?"

"You bet." Sara assured her before hugging her goodbye."

"See ya Vincent." John called out.

"Good bye."

It had been hard for them to sleep that night. Vincent brought some breakfast in for Catherine. Just after she had finished feeding the baby, he walked about the room with him so she could eat. Catherine couldn't help but watch them. It was a picture she had painted in her mind many times, but nothing compared to really seeing it and living it. Vincent looked up from his son to her. She smiled and patted the empty space beside her on the bed. He walked over and sat beside her. She leaned against his shoulder and they both gazed down at their son.

"He's so beautiful." she said.

"Yes, he is."

"Have they said when we're to announce his name?"

"There hasn't been a definite decision made yet. They want you to regain your strength first."

"I can't wait to see everyone's reaction. Especially you know who's."

"Yes, it will be quite a surprise."

"It suits him."

"Yes it seems to suit him rather well doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm."

A moment later, Father entered the room. "May I come in?"

"Of course." she said smiling.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

"Much better. A little tired, but otherwise I'm just fine."

"Well, I still don't want you out of that bed just yet. It may hit just when your feet touch the floor. Have you been able to eat?"

"A little. I just don't feel very hungry."

He examined the tray of food in front of her. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while. Not very long though."

"Well, you should try to eat some more a little later."

"All right."

"And how is my grandson." he said moving over to the side of the bed where Vincent was holding the baby.

"Just perfect."

"Eating well?"

"Yes."

"Good." Father reached down to softly stroke his head. He took him into his arms. "You are going to be the best chess player there ever lived. You'll be the only one able to beat your father. You're going to beat him just as he has beaten me so many times. It's my curse I'm putting on him."

Catherine and Vincent smiled and laughed. She rested his head on his shoulder and he took her hand in his. Both of them were at such peace. Never before had they been so happy.

"Vincent, Mary is on her way down to see the baby and Catherine. I need to give Catherine a quick check to make sure everything's all right. You might take the baby and meet Mary. By the time you return I'm sure we'll be finished."

"All right." he said kissing Catherine on the cheek and then taking the baby out of the room.

After he had finished the physical examination, he sat down at the foot of the bed to talk. "So how are you feeling?"

"I told you earlier I felt fine."

"No, not that. I meant about being a parent. It can be a little frightening at times. Are you all right?"

"Yes, right now everything's just wonderful. I couldn't be happier."

"Well, if there ever comes a time when you or Vincent have any worries or concerns, I want you to know you can come to me or Mary. We'll always be here for the two of you no matter what. Communication now is very important between you and Vincent. You'll have a lot of important decisions to make."

"I know. Thank you Father. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Me?"

"How do you like being a grandfather?"

He smiled. "I enjoy it very much. I can't tell you how truly happy I am for you both."

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Mary have been spending quite a considerable amount of time together."

He blushed a bit and gave her a disapproving look. She giggled. "All right, I won't pry, but if you ever need anything…"

He looked at her as a scolding parent would a mischievous child. "All right, all right, that'll be quite enough." he said. However, he couldn't hide the slight grin he held on his face.

………………………………...

The next day, Catherine and Vincent received quite a few visitors. A short while after Sara and John had returned to see them, Catherine's father came in.

"Dad!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Hello sweetheart!" he said making his way over to her and embracing her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. Things got a little hectic and…well…you know. So where is my grandson?" Vincent turned after going over to lift the baby from the basinet and brought him to her. She took him in her arms and smiled up at him.

Looking down at the baby again softly she said, "Say hello to your grandfather." Seeing his daughter holding her son was overwhelming.

"Cathy, he's beautiful…just beautiful." He moved closer beside her and gently rubbed the baby's head. "Hello there little one." he said taking the child in his arms. "You're going to be a baseball player…never mind this lawyer business." he said making Catherine and Vincent both laugh. She placed her hand on top of Vincent's as he rested his on her shoulder. The infant cooed and made all kinds of noises, fidgeting in his arms. "I take that back, you're already making an argument with me! You've got the feistiness of a Chandler. Come to think of it, you remind me of your mother…" he added teasingly.

"Very funny."

"Look at those eyes! You must have your father's eyes."

Catherine smiled. "He does."

"I can see both of you in him. He's absolutely perfect." He handed the baby back to Catherine. "What have you named him?"

"It's not to be announced yet. I think they're talking about the possibility of doing it the day after tomorrow. You'll be here right?"

"Of course I will. I've got to go now, but I will be here. I promise."

"Ok."

"I hate to have to run off so soon, but…"

"It's all right, I understand. Believe me, we'll be here when you come back."

"I love you sweetheart." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too Dad."

"Vincent, you take care of these two while I'm gone." he said shaking his hand and patting his back. The gesture warmed Vincent, and he smiled.

"I will."

Just before leaving he turned back to look at his daughter. "You know, you remind me so much of your mother sitting there like that. It's almost as if I'm seeing the two of you the day you were born." They smiled at each other and he left.

………………………………...

The next day was pretty much the same. Catherine was feeling much better. She had even decided to try to get up and walk around. With Vincent at her side supporting her, she managed to do quite well. As they saw her gaining her strength it was confirmed they would make the announcement the following day. The new trio moved back into their own chamber to try and grasp some sort of normalcy again. The night back in their own bed proved to be very rewarding for both Vincent and Catherine. They slept much better than they had on the previous nights. Even the baby seemed more relaxed in the comfort of this chamber and his precious new bed.

In the middle of the night, the baby woke and Catherine managed to get out of bed retrieve him from the basinet. He didn't seem hungry, didn't need changing…he was just upset. Catherine walked slowly around in circles rubbing his back trying to soothe and comfort him. The baby showed no sign of letting up. She began humming softly, but there was still no change. Vincent got up at the sense of the distress in both of them.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't get him to stop crying. I don't know what's wrong."

He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair over he she laid it helplessly against his chest. "Come on." he said softly leading her to the bed. "You both need to sleep. He took the baby from her arms as she crawled into the bed. Then, he laid the boy next to her before climbing in on the other side of him. As they snuggled closely around him, Catherine began to rub his stomach and softly shush him. He began to quiet down. She kissed his forehead as his tears were almost stopped. She looked up at Vincent with tears still in her eyes. He smiled down at her and began to rub her head until she, along with the baby, fell asleep.

Father came in the next morning to wake them, but stopped to admire the beautiful sight before him. Vincent lay on his side facing Catherine and the baby with his hand on her head. The baby lay sleeping with his face turned towards Catherine and his arm stretched over Vincent's chest. Catherine lay facing Vincent and their son with her hand resting on the child's stomach. They all seemed to be sleeping like angels. Feeling guilty about having to wake them from much needed rest, he decided to turn and slowly back out of the room.


	18. Tender Loving Care

-1Catherine held the tiny baby in her arms as she stood by Vincent's side before the community. The little boy was dressed in a beautiful outfit Mary had made for him.

"We welcome this child into our world with open arms and with a name. Have the parents decided on what he shall be called?"

"We have." Vincent replied.

"We've chosen to name our son Jacob Chandler Wells" Catherine proudly announced, "in honor of both of his grandfathers."

Both Charles and Father had tears in their eyes. Catherine and Vincent smiled at them. As the crowd gathered around, Father hugged each of them soon followed by Charles.

"There are no words…" Father said.

"It's a beautiful name." Charles told them.

"You have both played an important role in our lives. You've given us strength, hope, love, and guidance throughout our entire lives. You both have made that journey alone as well. We hope that we will be able to have the strength you had and give the strength you gave for our son." Vincent explained to them.

"We love you both so very much."

That night, Vincent stood in the doorway of their chamber as he silently watched Catherine walk around in slow circles while singing their boy to sleep. He had been in a meeting for a little while Father, Mouse, Pascal, and a few others. He couldn't wait to get back Catherine and Jacob. The scene before him was beautiful. Once Catherine had realized he was asleep, he swayed back and forth for a few moments hugging him close to her as she gently rubbed his head. Vincent walked up quietly behind her as she laid him down and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Jacob. Mommy loves you." she whispered.

Vincent's put his arm around her as she stood up and they gazed down at him watching him sleep. Catherine rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I almost can't believe this is real."

"I know."

"I'm a mother, we're married. It's all like a dream."

"Better, remember?" 

She smiled remembering the day she had brought Ellie and Eric to live in the tunnels. "Yes I remember. It's so wonderful." She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for making me a wife and mother. For giving me the life I've always dreamed of."

"Catherine, if anyone should be thanking anyone, it is I who should thank you. My whole life I tried to live with and accept the fact that none of this would ever be possible for me. I was going to be alone forever. Then you came into my life and dared to love me. You faced so many hardships and struggles. You even put your own life at risk for me. Without you, I wouldn't be living. Thank you for loving me, for giving me a son. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you." They stood now holding each other close.

"Neither will I. We've both put in our share in this relationship; risks and love. We just seem to complete each other. You are the other half of me. You're the part of me I had been looking for my whole life. Before you came I was only looking for a life. Before you I was only half of a person. Now I'm living a life and I feel so complete."

"It's so amazing. Never have I been so deeply connected with someone before. Never has anyone been able to truly feel the same things I do."

"I know. What was the meeting about? Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. They were considering carving out some new chambers."

"That's sounds nice." she said yawning.

"You're tired. We should go to bed."

"I guess you're right."

They snuggled up together and fell fast asleep. The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms. Neither one of them wanted to move.

"Can't we just stay here all day?"

"It would be nice, but I suppose we have to get out of bed at some point today."

"Why?" she asked pouting and teasing.

"Well, we have to eat."

"What I'm hungry for I can't get in the kitchen."

He laughed. "We also have a little boy that is sure to be up soon. I don't think he'll be contented with sitting in bed all day."

"Well, it was a nice thought anyway."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek before going over to check on Jacob. Vincent got up and made the bed.

"Oh my God!"

"Catherine, what's wrong?" he asked alarmed making his way over to her.

"It's Jacob. He's burning up! Feel his head." she looked at him with panic and concern. "Vincent, that can't be any normal fever. I'm worried."

"I'll go and get Father."

"Hurry."

He rushed as fast as he could to Father's chamber. Fear and worry was burning within him like a raging fire. Catherine was so afraid. He also feared for his son. Vincent ran in almost out of breath.

"Father!"

"Vincent? What is it? What's going on?"

"It's Jacob. You have to come quickly."

It had just hit him that Mary was standing there with him. He was a bit surprised to see her already at his side so early, but he couldn't think of that now. Mary picked up Father's bag and followed them quickly out. Vincent returned to Catherine and the baby before Father and Mary. When he went in, he found Catherine frantically rocking back and forth with him in her arms trying to soothe him. Jacob was making no noise. He just lay still in his mother's arms. Catherine quickly turned her attention to Vincent as he kneeled beside her.

"Father's on his way."

"Vincent, something's horribly wrong with him. He's not acting right!"

"Catherine, he'll be all right. We have to have faith that Father will take care of him."

At that moment, Father and Mary entered. Mary sat his bag on the bed and he began to unpack his things.

"Here, lay him on the bed."

She did as he told her but wouldn't leave his side. Father felt his head and had the same alarmed reaction she and Vincent had had. He went on to examine him and began to ask them questions.

"How did he seem when you put him to bed last night?"

"He was fine. Tired, but he seemed just fine."

"Did he eat well yesterday?"

"Not as much as he usually does, but it didn't really seem to be too much of a difference. I really didn't give it much thought."

"Nothing else out of the ordinary?"

"Not until this morning. I went to check on him when we woke up and I felt his head. He was so hot. When I picked him up, he just lay there. He's not acting right. There's something wrong. What's wrong with my baby?" she asked growing more and more upset.

Vincent moved to her side and put his arms around her. She clung to him and began to cry.

"Catherine, he's going to be ok. Try to calm down. Now I have some medicine I'm going to give him that should bring his fever down. Then, I'm going to send word to one of our helpers to get me some other medicine that should do the trick. In the meantime, you should both just be here with him. The comfort he will feel having you both here will help him stay calm as well. Just be there to comfort and soothe him. In a little while Catherine, I want you to see if he'll try to eat anything."

"Ok." she sniffed taking him in her arms again after Father gave him the medicine. "Come here baby. Shhh…it's ok. Mommy's here." she said rocking him gently back and forth in her arms. Vincent walked Father and Mary to the door.

"I want you to keep an eye on them both. I'm sure young Jacob will be fine. Catherine is very upset right now. It's a scary feeling when your child is in danger or hurt. You're both first time parents so this is all new to you. You need to be there for each other."

"I understand. Thank you Father." 

"Your welcome."

Vincent went back and held his wife and child in his arms. After they had calmed down a bit, Vincent decided to read to them. He picked up one of their favorites and curled up with them on the bed. It wasn't long before Catherine was sleeping against his chest with little Jacob sleeping against hers. He softly kissed the top of her head and sighed. How was this possible? How did he ever get so lucky? It was a question asked frequently. However, he tried not to question too much, and just enjoy the dream that had become his life. He fell into a light sleep until Father carefully woke him up.

"How is every one?"

"Better."

"Do you think you can wake Catherine for me?"

He nodded and the kissed her forehead while softly whispering her name. Her eyes fluttered and then slowly opened. Father smiled down at her.

"Hello my dear. How are you?"

"I'm ok I guess."

"I needed to tell you that if Jacob doesn't wake up within the next hour, I'll need you to wake him up and see if he'll eat anything. I hate to wake him up now. I know he needs his rest, but he also needs to eat. If he does eat, and hopefully he will, he'll probably go right back to sleep."

"Ok."

"Mary is bringing a tray of something for you all to eat. Just because Jacob is ill, doesn't mean you can neglect your own nutrition."

"I really don't have much of an appetite."

"You must try. If not for you, then for Jacob. He needs you both to be strong for him." She nodded he head in agreement. "I know you're worried Catherine, but I'm sure he'll be just fine given time. This won't be the only time he'll be sick."

"I know, I just…"

"I understand. You could care for a hundred sick people in your lifetime before you have children, and then when it's your child, you're terrified."

"Yes. I know I shouldn't worry so much, but I can't help it."

"It's only natural. You have nothing to explain. It's expected of you. You're a first time mother."

"It's all so new to me."

"You'll learn and begin to pick up things as time goes by. In the meantime, if there's anything you need, you have a whole community behind you to help."

"I know. It's very comforting to know that. We're really lucky."

Mary walked in with a tray of food smiling brightly. "Hello sweetheart! How are you?"

"I'm fine Mary."

"That's good. I was beginning to worry about you. I know these things can be pretty scary the first time around."

"That's what Father and I were just discussing."

"Well, I brought you all something to eat. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure we will."

"Thank you Mary." Vincent said.

"Oh, your welcome dear. It's the least I could do. If there's anything else you need, just ask. Catherine, I brought you some of that tea you like."

"You always seem to know just what I need." she said smiling.

"How is the little one?"

"Still sleeping. Vincent's voice has the same affect on him as it does on me. I suppose he got used to it long before he was born."

"Well, I'm glad to see you've all gotten some rest."

"We'll leave you alone now. We'll be in my study if you need anything."

"Ok, thank you."

As they left, Vincent carefully got up and went over to the tray of food. "Perhaps you should put Jacob in his bed and eat."

She looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms and sighed. "I don't want to let go of him. I somehow feel like something bad will happen if I let him go."

"He'll be all right Catherine. We're right here. He knows that."

"Your right. I'm just being silly."

"It's not silly."

Catherine got up and gently laid him down. She stood over him a moment and softly rubbed his head. Then she kissed his cheek and went over to Vincent. She looked up at him seeming almost lost. He gave a slight grin and pulled her into his arms. She took a deep breath as a few tears began to run down her face and held him tighter.

"What would I do without you?"

He pulled back just slightly to look at her face. When he saw the tears, he wiped them away and cupped her face in his hands. "We're in this together. Always, together." He brought her lips to meet his. She wrapped her arms around his neck whimpering as the tears came back. He rubbed her back, trying to give her some comfort. She kissed him as if she would die if they broke apart. Suddenly, they heard something, or someone, in their doorway. They stopped to see what was happening. They saw Father spinning around, trying to make a fast getaway so they wouldn't know he'd been there. He had never seen such a display of affection between them, and was thoroughly embarrassed. They looked at each other and laughed. Catherine sighed and laid her head on Vincent's chest as he called him back. He turned slowly and walked back in.

"I'm sorry, I should've…"

"It's ok." Catherine said sniffing and wiping the tears from her face.

Father stood there trying not to observe the scene, but then his embarrassment went away. As he watched his son stand there holding and comforting his wife, he saw the love between them. He always stood amazed when he was able to catch such few candid moments between them. "The medicine I asked for arrived." he said handing it to her.

"Thank you. I suppose he should take it with food. I'll give it to him when he wakes up."

Father smiled. "Are you…all right?"

She smiled squeezing Vincent tighter for a moment. "Yes, I'll be fine."

Father looked at Vincent and nodded his head knowing she was right. Then, he turned to exit. Vincent took Catherine's hand and lead her to sit down at the small table they had. She picked up the tea and sipped it slowly.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Yes."

As they began to eat, Vincent thought it best if they talked about something to keep her mind off of worrying. He tried to think of what to talk about, and then a certain interest came to his mind that he had been meaning to talk to her about. He had been curious about something and he wanted to ask Catherine about it to make sure he wasn't crazy.

"Have you noticed anything with…"

"With what Vincent?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing."

"You want to talk about something. I can feel it. Tell me."

"I went to get Father this morning and Mary was there. I was a little surprised to find her there."

"Were you?" she said smiling.

He grinned and laughed. She knew him so well. He was also glad to see her at ease. "I suppose a part of me wasn't. I was beginning to notice things and I didn't know whether it was just me, or…"

"No, it isn't you. I've been meaning to say something to you for a while now. I actually did mention it once to Father."

"You did?" he asked surprised.

"It was when he came in just before Jacob was born."

"What did he have to say?"

"He scolded me for it." she said laughing. Vincent looked a bit concerned. "He wasn't mad. It was nothing like that. He just said, 'that's quite enough young lady' but couldn't help smiling. There's definitely something there, but you know Father."

"Yes, all too well."

"I wish they would talk to each other about it. I don't think they have. You know how to handle Father better than I do. Maybe you should talk to him. I can talk to Mary."

"Are you suggesting we play match maker?" he asked amused.

She laughed. "It could be fun. Besides, they need a little encouragement if you ask me. Otherwise nothing will happen."

"I can already tell you that anything I say to him will not make him do anything. It might only cause him to pull farther away from facing the situation."

"Well then I'll talk to Mary. She's a romantic person and I know she'll understand. If anybody has been able to persuade Father it's been her."

"True."

Jacob began to stir in his bed. Catherine went over and picked him up. "Hello my angel. Are you hungry?" she said bringing him to the table. She sat down and rubbed the side of his face. "Vincent, can you hand me his food and his medicine?" He put the bottle and the medicine down beside her on the table and watched as she out her hand to his forehead. "He's still warm." she said with a hint of concern, but he knew she had calmed down considerably from before. She got him to take his medicine and he began to slowly eat a little.

"That's a good sign." he noted.

"Mmhmm."

He was about three fourths into finishing before he stopped eating. She didn't force anymore on him knowing she was lucky he ate that much. Changing positions, she began to rock him back to sleep while softly humming to him. Father was right. It wasn't long before he was out again. She put him back into his bed and cuddled up beside Vincent on the bed. She let out a heavy sigh. "What a day." She turned to smile at him and then she kissed him. It wasn't long before their kiss deepened along with their breathing. Vincent struggled to maintain control of himself as he pulled away.

"Catherine, considering the state of things, we might want to…we don't want another incident like before with us in that situation."

"I see what you mean." she laid her head against his chest. "Rain check?"

He laughed. "Whatever you wish."

Later that evening, Father and Mary had come to check on them. Catherine smiled at Vincent secretively as they walked in together. They told him he had eaten and taken his medicine very well. He was pleased to hear it. They said good night, and Mary took the tray out. When they met at the doorway, Father stopped to motion Mary on through first. In the middle of the night, Vincent turned over to find that Catherine was no longer beside him. He sat up to search the room when he saw her sitting at Jacob's side. She was rubbing his head. He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"His fever is breaking." she whispered.

"That's good. How long have you been awake?"

"Only a little while. I had a little trouble sleeping."

"You should try and get some rest."

She got up with him and returned to bed falling fast asleep in his arms. A few days passed and Jacob was soon well again. Catherine had left Vincent playing chess with Father while she went with little Jacob to visit Mary.

"I'm so glad you came to visit with me."

"So am I."

"Jacob seems much better."

"He is. Thank you so much for all you've done. It means a lot to us."

"It's nothing. You know, sometimes I can't help but feel like Jacob is my grandson."

"He is in all the ways that count Mary. You've been like a wonderful grandmother to him. I'd love him to grow up thinking of you as his grandmother."

"I'd like that."

"You know, that reminds me of something else that's been on my mind lately." she stated casually, thankful for the perfect lead in.

"Oh? What's that?"

"I can't help but notice…never mind, it's none of my business."

"Catherine, you shouldn't be afraid to talk to me about anything. What is it dear?" 

"Well, I can't help but notice all this wonderful time you and Father have been spending together and wonder…or hope, rather that something…"

Mary was a bit stunned. She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "So I come across that strongly?" she asked innocently.

Catherine almost regretted coming across as bluntly as she had. "NO, Mary it's nothing like that. I'm sure it's not been noticed by anyone outside Vincent and me because we spend so much time with you. To tell you the truth, I don't think you're situation is entirely one sided. What I mean is, I sort of mentioned something to Father a while back and his reaction was one you'd expect if her were thinking the same way."

"I…I haven't really thought about what would happen if he did feel the same way. I always thought it was just some girlish fantasy of mine. I never expected it to amount to anything. I do care for Jacob, I just don't know what to do."

"Talk to him Mary. Inside he's just as scared and helpless. He cares for you, I know it. He's too guarded to say anything himself. I'm sure if you talked to him about it, he would open up to you."

"Oh I don't know Catherine."

"Mary, if there's anything I know about love, it's that you can't let fear get in the way. If you don't take that leap, you'll never find out. That's much harder to live with."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask. Vincent and I care for you both very much and we only want you two to be happy."


	19. Dreams do come true

-1"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jacob, happy birthday to you." the crowd sang as little Jacob smiled and laughed.

"Make a wish." Catherine told him just before helping him blow out the candle. When the flame was extinguished, everyone cheered and Catherine kissed him on the cheek. A very small piece was made especially for Jacob. Just like most children on their first birthday, he was given the chance to sample his first piece of cake and make as big a mess as he wanted in the process. Already poking at the icing, he observed the strange substance that stuck to his fingers. Catherine pinched up a small bite and fed it to him. Immediately, he was in love with it. By the time he was finished, everyone else had eaten a slice and were rounding up their gifts. Catherine laughed snapping a picture of him with cake smeared all over his face, hands, and arms.

"I think he likes being a mess. She said as Vincent walked up to her. He laughed.

"That may not be a good thing."

"The cake was wonderful. I haven't tasted a cake like that since…" she hesitated to see of he remembered.

"Our wedding." he finished.

She smiled and fed him the last piece, and he returned the favor. "Mama!" Jacob squealed delighted with the mess he'd made. They both laughed at him and cleaned him up. Catherine loved hearing him call her "Mama." As they wiped clean his face and hands, she thought back to his first word.

………………………………...

Catherine sat with Jacob in her lap on their bed. Vincent sat in the large chair nearest to the reading…well, trying to. He loved watching them together. Jacob held a huge grin on his face while his mother clapped his hands playing pat-a-cake. When he seemed to get tired of the game, he leaned forward toward his toys at the other end of the bed and patted his hands against the mattress.

"Oh I see." she said leaning past him to retrieve the items. "Do you want the book or the choo choo?" she asked holding them to him. Having him take the object he desired was the answer she expected, but didn't get.

"Book." he stated plainly.

Catherine's eyes widened in response. She looked straight at Vincent whose face held a look of surprise and disbelief. "Vincent, did you hear that?" she asked excitedly, hoping it wasn't something she imagined.

"Yes, it sounded as if he said 'book'." he replied moving over to kneel beside them.

They eyed their son carefully as Catherine asked, "Can you say it one more time sweetie? Say book."

The little boy took a deep breath and spat the word "book" as he let it out. Catherine and Vincent let out cries of joy as they priced him and covered his little cheeks with kisses. Vincent looked up at Catherine to find her smiling back at him with a few glistening tears of joy in her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and gave her a warm, loving kiss.

Jacob had of course been asked to repeat the word many times for his family in the tunnels.

………………………………...

It was everything a first birthday should be. Little Jacob played for hours with his new toys. Catherine had a hard time getting him to sleep after all the excitement. She laid him down in the bed and smiled down at him as she rubbed his head. He grinned up at her and raised up his shirt to expose his stomach. She laughed knowing what he expected. She leaned down and blew on his stomach making a loud noise. Jacob laughed a squirmed around. Vincent watched silently at the door remembering the first time Catherine had done that.

………………………………...

Vincent sat at his desk studying maps for possible locations of some new chambers. Catherine was seated in the floor playing with Jacob as he crawled around. Looking up every now and then, Vincent would smile watching the two of them laugh. Catherine had abruptly drawn his attention away from his maps when she rolled Jacob onto his back and blew on his stomach. Between the odd noise and Jacob's squeals, Vincent didn't know what to think.

"What are you doing?" he asked curious and amused.

"You've never had that done to you before as a child?"

He gave a slightly questioning laugh. "No."

"Come here."

"Why?" he asked suspicious.

"I'm not going to do anything. Just come and watch since you've never seen it done before."

He slowly got up and sat down beside of her. "I'm gonna get you." she said to Jacob as she slowly inched up his little shirt. He smiled knowing what she was about to do. Vincent sat very amused. She lowered her head to his stomach and blew again as he squirmed and giggled. Vincent couldn't help but laugh. Catherine looked at him and smiled. Then she got a questioning look on her face.

"What's that?" she said glancing at his neck.

"What?"

"That." she asked pushing his hair back for a closer look. Then suddenly, she leaned in and blew furiously on his neck.

"Catherine!" he yelled in surprise falling back on his elbows. Catherine leaned against his chest laughing almost to the point of tears.

"What's the matter, didn't like it?" 

"It was strange."

"Not unpleasant though."

He grinned. "No."

………………………………...

He was brought back to present time when she began singing him to sleep.

"Sleep my pretty one. Rest now my pretty one. Close your eyes, the day is nearly done. Rest your head, tomorrow will surely come."

She kissed his forehead and smiled feeling a familiar arm around her shoulder. She leaned back into him and sighed. "Can you believe it's been a year?"

"It's hard to believe."

"Our little boy is a year old."

"Funny."

"What is?" she asked.

"It's been a whole year and yet I still find it hard to believe he's here. You're here with me, and we have a child…"

"Father and Mary were joined. Sara and John are engaged." she added. " A lot has happened."

"I never thought in a million years that any of this…"

"I know. It's like a dream." she said bringing back more fond memories.

"Better." he replied just before kissing her.


End file.
